El Tutor
by Nadeshko12
Summary: Rin, una estudiante universitaria, se verá involucrada con uno de sus maestros más de lo debido... Su profesor de Comprensión Literaria, se convertirá también en su profesor en la cama. La llevará por temas pasionantes, y le enseñará los placeres del sexo. (RinXSesshoumaru) [Fic se reanudará con capitulo nuevo pronto! :)]
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola~ Que tal, ando por aqui con un mini corto. Un Fic, que se encuentra concursando en:**

**[Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".] Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino que a su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Este fic, he estado craneando mucho para este concurso! Asi que esta idea se me vino a la mente, como un amor prohibido. RinxSesshoumaru. xD Asi que bueno, disfrutenlo, será corto por el mismo concurso, pero tratare de usar el maximo limite para entregarles algo bueno! Dejen sus reviews y cuando abran las votaciones, agradeceria grandemente sus votos! :) Disfruten! :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

¿Por qué estaba la alarma sonando? Acababa de acostarse, era imposible que fueran las siete de la mañana… Su primera clase del semestre no comenzaba sino dentro de una hora y media, tiempo de sobra para poderse preparar.

Abrió con mucha dificultad un ojo, para observar la hora en su pequeño aparato. Se levantó de un solo salto, ya eran pasadas las ocho. Iba a llegar tarde.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Llegare tarde! – gritó ofuscada. Sabía que el profesor que le impartiría la primera clase era un total maniaco de la puntualidad. Sus amigas que ya habían cursado la materia, le habían dicho que una llegada tarde implicaría muchísimos problemas, pero con el panorama que se observaba en clase lo compensaba. No había entendido la jerga de sus amigas, pero le decían que cuando entrara a clase, lo comprendería perfectamente.

Tuvo el suficiente tiempo para poderse poner sus jeans, una camisa cuadriculada, sobre una polera de color liso, sus tenis preferidos y amarrarse su cabellera negra con una coleta algo suelta. Recogió su mochila, sus llaves, además de la pila de libros que debía de llevar. Sus manos se hacían pequeñas para sostener tanto libro pesado, pero el tiempo se acortaba, así que salió apresurada de su habitación directo hacia uno de los edificios de la universidad.

Estudiaba la Licenciatura en Literatura Clásica y Moderna. Adoraba leer, desde que estaba pequeña. Era una manera de alejarse de su propia vida y adentrar a otras llenas de fantasía, amor, felicidad, y una que otra aventura super natural. Cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad para conseguir una beca, se mató estudiando, y ahora cursaba el tercer semestre de su carrera. Buscaba la clase en medio de tanto estudiante en los pasillos, como pudo, observó su reloj de muñeca, para darse cuenta que ya llevaba diez minutos por encima de la hora estipulada. Ya estaba en graves problemas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Clase 104, Ahí estas! – exclamo, observando el gran numero a la par de la pesada puerta de madera.

Abrió con dificultad la puerta, se disponía a entrar con sigilo, pero un pie mal puesto frente al otro hizo que se resbalara, dejando caer los libros que llevaba en sus manos. El estruendo resonó por todo el salón.

\- Mierda. – pudo susurrar, mientras su Mirada llegaba a donde se encontraban sentados el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Todos la veían con una cara de melancolía. Sabía que el profesor se hallaba detrás de ella, el aura terrorífica se sentía recorrer a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

\- Para su información, la clase comienza a las ocho y media en punto. – dijo una voz ronca, pesada y muy varonil.

\- Lo siento, le juro que no vuelve a pasar. – respondió, terminando de recoger los libros. Se levanto de un solo brinco, pero le daba temor darse la vuelta para enfrentar al ogro de profesor que le haría la vida cuadritos por los siguientes seis meses.

\- Rin Kogawa, supongo yo. – dijo, con algo de recelo en su tono de voz.

Era ahora o nunca. Tomó con fuerza los libros, para darse vuelta despacio. Le daba miedo ver el rostro de enojo de su maestro, probablemente iba a ser un viejo cascarrabias, que lo único que hace es reprender a sus alumnos con montañas de tareas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pudo articular palabra. ¿Quién demonios era ese adonis que se encontraba frente a ella? Era hermoso. Un tipo con unas facciones casi perfectas, cabello largo plateado hermoso, unos ojos ámbar dolorosamente atrayentes, labios carnosos, un rostro muy masculino, un cuerpo de dios griego, cubierto con una camisa blanca pulcra y un chaleco café por encima, corbata roja algo suelta y unos pantalones en juego con el chaleco. Dios mio, era bello.

\- Perdone la tardanza. Le juro que no vuelve a suceder. – dijo, esta vez esquivando su mirada de la del galán.

\- Tendrás tu castigo, pero hablaremos de él al término de la clase. Por ahorita, busque un asiento y preste atención. Gracias a su interrupción, hemos perdido tiempo valioso. – dijo, indicando los pupitres con el resto de los estudiantes sentados.

Le palpitaba el corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en la pena que sentía por haber hecho tan aparatoso cuadro frente a un tipo tan guapo. Observó a los demás estudiantes; chistosamente casi el 70% de la clase la comprendían mujeres, y sonrió sarcásticamente. Ese tipo tenía su fama de maestro hermoso, y entendió el porqué sus amigas habían quedado maravilladas de la clase, pese a la pila de trabajo semanal que debían de hacer.

Se sentó, observando al profesor regresar a la pizarra. Su nombre estaba escrito sobre ella… "Profesor Sesshoumaru Taisho, Clase: Comprensión Literaria, Hora clase: 8:30 en punto." Las palabras "en punto" se encontraban remarcadas dos veces por debajo. Definitivamente un maniaco de la puntualidad.

\- Después de esa pausa, retomamos la clase donde quedamos. Como había dicho, la clase está dedicada a los clásicos literarios y su comprensión. Comenzaremos con algo que todos en algún momento de nuestra existencia hemos escuchado y leído… Romeo y Julieta. – dijo, mientras regresaba al escritorio y tomaba el libro clásico entre sus manos.

Se escuchaban los susurros de todos, positivos, negativos, de pasión y desolación. Rin había leído ese libro, le encantaba, era un tema de rivalidad, amor, tristeza, morir por una causa… estaba más que contenta por volver a leerlo. Mientras varios pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, notó que el profesor la observaba de reojo, acomodando los lentes que llevaba puestos, hizo que su corazón saltara de nervios y desvió disimuladamente la vista hacia los libros que tenia sobre su mesa.

La campana resonó por fuera, anunciando en la primera clase había dado por terminada. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas e iban saliendo del aula. Sus libros hacían que se tardase más, había metido los que pudo en su mochila, para no hacer otro acto de aterrizaje forzoso en su siguiente clase. Una voz la llamó a lo lejos, levantando su mirada, observó que el profesor la observaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, maldecía pensar que se veía ridículamente hermoso, parecía que estaba modelando algo en esa pose tan sencilla.

Camino hacia el profesor, mientras que las ultimas estudiantes salían del aula. Todas despidiéndose torpemente sonrientes del maestro.

\- Me asombra saber que una persona no sepa lo estricto que soy con las horas de clase. – replico, mientras observaba a Rin con la mirada clavada en el piso.

\- Estuve hasta tarde leyendo, y no escuché el reloj despertador. ¡Lo siento! Juro que no volverá a pasar. – respondió, ojeando al galán.

\- Una fan de la lectura. No me sorprende, para estudiar esta carrera se debe de tener cierto interés en libros supongo. – dijo, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba. Había quedado demasiado cerca de ella. Rin no podía controlar su corazón, sentía que iba a salirse de su pecho de las altas palpitaciones. Un aroma a perfume varonil entro a su nariz, olía delicioso.

\- Castigo las llegadas tardes. – replicó, caminando hacia detrás de su escritorio. Apuntó algo en un pequeño papel y se lo entrego pesadamente.

Rin abrió el papel, para encontrar una dirección. Por lo que leía, era el edificio de los despachos de los profesores.

\- Mañana a las seis de la tarde, en punto, en mi despacho. Tengo una hermosa cantidad de libros que deben de ser posicionados en sus respectivos estantes por fecha y autor. Hice la limpieza primaveral y me dio pereza volverlos a poner en orden. – dijo, sentándose en su silla.

\- Señor Sesshoumaru. – pudo responder al fin.

\- Para ti es, Profesor Taisho. – respondió, quitándose los lentes y acomodando algunos cabellos sueltos.

Rin sabía que si seguía observándolo tan lujuriosamente, iba a caer en una vergüenza más grande. Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia sus manos esta vez.

\- Profesor Taisho, estaré ahí puntual. Le prometo que no se volverá a repetir. – dijo mientras se despedía de su maestro.

Salió casi trotando. Necesitaba volver a respirar normalmente. El ambiente alrededor de ese tipo era tan tensa que sentía que debía de evitar respirar, hablar, tragar y hasta incluso parpadear frente a él. Maldecía a su adicción hacia los libros, esa desvelada le había salido cara.

\- Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas. – susurró, antes de seguir caminando hacia su otra clase.

Tenía que reivindicarse. Echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban al menos diez minutos para la hora que el profesor le había dado. Estaba parada frente a la puerta de su despacho, su nombre resaltaba en una placa de acero color bronce.

Arregló su ropa, prácticamente el mismo atuendo que el día de ayer, solo que en diferentes colores. Era muy sencilla, y no le gustaba mucho lo pomposo ni femenino. Lo que ella buscaba en sus ropas era comodidad, y sus jeans, camisetas y tenis lograban ese propósito.

Tocó la puerta, para recibir un "adelante" del otro lado. Abrió la puerta despacio, para encontrarse al apuesto de su profesor, leyendo, sentado en un pequeño sofá, con las piernas dobladas sobre el. Se veía celestial. De reojo observó a la chica, que se había quedado parada junto a la puerta abierta.

\- Entra del todo y cierra. – replicó.

Rin obedeció, manteniéndose parada frente a él. Contempló la oficina, tenía un aire muy contemporáneo. Los muebles todos de madera, destilaban un olor agradable a montaña. Los libros estaban todos en grandes rimeros en el suelo, uno sobre el otro y los estantes detrás de su escritorio estaban vacios. Suspiró con decaimiento, arreglar todos esos libros le iba a llevar varias horas.

\- Profesor Taisho, si me indica por donde comenzar… - dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia el acomodado leyente.

El profesor sonrió, dejando entrever una cara de picardía. Rin no supo cómo reaccionar, su corazón comenzaba nuevamente a palpitar con fuerza, trataba de mantener la calma, pero sabía que hasta sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.

Se levanto, dejando el libro sobre el sofá. Se acercó a ella tranquilamente. Rin pudo volver a sentir ese perfume varonil tan embriagador, pero no podía despegar su vista del suelo. Temía revelar la pena que se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – pregunto, parado a menos de un metro frente a ella.

\- ¿Miedo? – pregunto, levantando un tanto sus ojos, estrellándose con esos ojos ambarinos llenos de fuego detrás de sus gafas de lectura, que se le veían fenomenales.

\- Pareciese que me tienes miedo.

\- No… no es miedo. Es solo que… - replico, mientras trataba de organizar las palabras en su mente.

\- ¿Solo qué? – pregunto, caminando un paso más cerca hacia ella.

No podía. Tenía que evitar verlo a los ojos, lo más antes posible, o iba a escupirle que le parecía tan endemoniadamente atractivo, que emanaba fuertes ráfagas de atracción peligrosa.

\- Me imagino que esos son los libros que debo de arreglar, comenzare ahorita mismo. Pienso que acomodarlos por año y abecedario es lo más óptimo. – respondió, esquivándolo por un lado, dejando a un lado su mochila, tomar una pila de libros y llevarlos por detrás del escritorio.

Su corazón se estaba saliendo de su pecho. Le dio la espalda, observando los títulos de los libros que había llevado con ella. No podía aclarar su mente, pero trataba de actuar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No me has respondido, Rin. – dijo, su voz se escuchaba cerca, muy cerca.

Rin se detuvo en seco. Una respiración resopló en su oreja, y el aroma a ese perfume envolvía su nariz nuevamente. Dió media vuelta, para encontrarse con el Profesor Taisho, casi sobre ella. Tuvo que retroceder un paso, sintiendo la gran estantería detrás de ella en su espalda. Apretó sus manos en los libros, estaba nerviosa, qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Profesor? – pregunto, evitando su mirada acusadora.

\- ¿Esta es la moda que llevas siempre? ¿Jeans, camisas y tenis? – pregunto, acercándose más a ella.

\- Es… es lo mas cómodo, supongo. – respondió, entrecortada. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado.

\- Me gusta. – dijo, tomando los libros de sus manos y dejándolos sobre el estante.

\- ¿Eh? – pudo decir, se atrevió a verlo directo a los ojos. Esos ojos llenos de lujuria, una sonrisa seductora.

Se quito los lentes, dejándolos junto a los libros en el estante.

\- ¿Me sigues teniendo miedo? – volvió a preguntar, su cuerpo tocaba levemente al de la chica.

\- No es miedo. Me resulta… demasiado… - respondió, aun seguía sin terminar la frase.

\- ¿Demasiado?

\- Demasiado atractivo. Su… su perfume, embriaga. – susurró, qué más daba. Tenía al profesor más hermoso a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru apretó su cuerpo con el de su alumna, obligándola a quedar atrapada entre el gran estante y él. Bajó su rostro hacia el cuello de la chica, sus labios buscaban donde aterrizar. Sentía la respiración agitada de ella en su oído, poso sus labios casi en su garganta, mientras sus manos estaban parqueadas en sus caderas.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, tenía sus manos en el pecho fornido de su profesor. No llegaba a entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Sentía los labios de él caminando nuevamente hacia arriba, deteniéndose para verla de frente.

\- ¿Profesor, que hace? – pregunto, algo apenada.

\- ¿Te molesta lo que estoy haciendo? – pregunto sonriéndole picaronamente.

Rin no sabía qué responderle. Claro que no le molestaba, pero no quería escucharse muy fácil. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura, el tornado de emociones y actos la estaban volviendo loca. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas, no podía cubrir su pena a esa distancia. Negó ligeramente con su cabeza, para volver a verlo a los ojos.

\- Buena niña. – replicó. Esta vez, besándola en los labios. Su cuerpo la apretujó en contra del estante. Su boca estaba invadiendo descaradamente la de ella. Su lengua se movía profesionalmente, obligándola a sentir demasiadas cosas en un solo lugar. Sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, las manos de su profesor comenzaba a invadirla por todas partes.

\- Profesor Taisho… - exclamó, alejándose un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire.

\- Solos, dime Sesshoumaru. – respondió, volviendo a tomar la boca de su alumna y probarla nuevamente, sabia delicioso.

Sus manos levantaron la blusa de la chica. Busco el botón del jean y lo zafó sin ningún esfuerzo. Metió su mano dentro de su braga, sintió alegremente lo mojada que estaba. Entre sus besos, escuchaba los gemidos leves, acerco dos dedos hacia su clítoris y luego más abajo, tratando de introducirlos dentro de ella. Rin se separó de su boca, para gemir de dolor.

\- Por favor, espere. – dijo, entre jadeos. Aun sentía la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre su clítoris.

\- ¿No quieres? – preguntó, algo confundido.

\- No es que quiera, es que… duele un poco. – replico, algo apenada. Como demonios podía decir cosas así.

\- ¡¿Virgen?! – preguntó algo asombrado.

Rin asintió levemente. No podía creer que estaba proclamando algo tan íntimo a su profesor. Sesshoumaru sonrió, no podía creerlo, una virgen frente a sus ojos. En estos tiempos modernos era raro encontrar alguna a esa edad.

\- Con veinte años y sigues siendo virgen. Interesante. – dijo, mientras sacaba los dedos de su braga y los relamía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía un sabor muy sabroso.

\- No ha pasado, ¿está bien? No tiene que mofarse de mí. – respondió Rin, tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero era más fuerte.

\- No me mofo. Es más, arreglaremos ese problema ahorita mismo. – dijo, mientras se separaba de ella, para tomar su saco y su maletín.

\- ¿Ahorita? – pregunto algo confundida.

\- Si, ahorita. Pero mi despacho no es el mejor lugar para desvirgar una chica tan linda como tú. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos a mi apartamento. – respondió, tomando las llaves de su escritorio y esperarla en la puerta.

Rin se paralizó con esa respuesta. No podía moverse, ¿en realidad tendría la suficiente valentía para irse con su profesor? Su mente le gritaba que recobrara los sentidos, pero su entrepierna y corazón le suplicaban que moviera los pies para irse con él. Prefirió seguir lo que pensaba su tonto corazón incrédulo y la excitación que sentía. Tomó su mochila y salió del despacho. Sesshoumaru cerró detrás de él y la encamino al parqueo, donde estaba su carro estacionado.

Un lujoso Lincoln turismo parpadeo las luces, haciéndole una seña le dijo que se metiera rápido. No quería que las personas vieran que se cargaba una alumna en su automóvil. Fueron los quince minutos más largo de su existencia, un silencio inundaba el ambiente, mientras observaba las casas pasar por la ventana. Llegaron a un apartamento de un estándar medio alto. Para ser un maestro, se notaba a leguas que tenía dinero.

\- Wow. Lindo apartamento. – dejo salir, observando al profesor incrustando la llave para abrir la puerta.

\- Mi familia es adinerada. Yo doy clases, porque lo disfruto. No porque necesite el trabajo. – replicó, mostrándole el camino hacia el interior de su departamento. Prendió una que otra luz, mientras Rin observaba lo adornos y espacios dentro de la casa, tenía un gusto muy refinado, nada ostentoso, sino que poseía lo necesario para mostrar un espacio muy minimalista y hermoso.

Una mano fuerte, tomo la de ella sin previo aviso. Se sintió jalada hacia una de las habitaciones, Sesshoumaru encendió una luz tenue que se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Aun con Rin tomada de la mano, la jalo hacia su cuerpo, volvió a besarla. Sentía que se le había hecho una eternidad desde que la besó hace un rato en su despacho. Quería poseerla ahí mismo. La empujó levemente hacia su cama, grande y muy cómoda. Unas sabanas negras con finos encajes blancos la cubrían. Primero pensó en quitarlas, pero qué más daba, luego las lavaría.

Volvió a meter su mano por debajo de su blusa, esta vez acariciando uno de sus senos. Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Rin, en algunos instantes donde su boca se escapaba de los fuertes labios de Sesshoumaru.

Le quito la primera camisa, luego de la otra polera, dejándola son con su sostén puesto. Nada relevante, un sostén de blanco con lo mínimo de encaje. El adoraba la ropa interior de mujer muy seductora, pero ver la sencillez de Rin lo excitaba mas que nada. Sintió como su pene se ponía erecto, comenzaba a dolerle, ese dolor ansioso y a la vez placentero.

Abrió nuevamente el jean de la chica, bajándolo de un solo hacia abajo, llevándose de encuentro los tenis y sus calcetines. Una braga blanca y sencilla. Rió para sí, pareciera que el destino le estaba hacienda una jugarreta, una virgen con ropa interior blanca, el día en el que sería desvirgada.

\- ¿De qué se ríe? – pregunto Rin algo apenada, trataba de evitar la mirada directa de Sesshoumaru.

\- Andas de blanco, precisamente este día. – respondió, volviendo a meter su mano en su braga. Seguía mojada y su clítoris estaba hinchado y sensible.

\- No fue planeado.

\- Lo sé. Pero aun así, me tienes bien excitado. – dijo, tomando la mano de Rin para posicionarla por encima de su pantalón.

Rin dio un brinco. Era la primera vez que sentía el miembro masculino. Lo había visto en alguna película porno, pero jamás tocado y palpado uno en la vida real. Era grande, ese pensamiento hizo que su vagina se mojara más todavía.

Sesshoumaru desabotono su chaleco para mandarlo a volar, seguido por su camisa blanca. Rin observaba ese pecho bien formado, era hermoso y demasiado sexy. Abrió el pantalón, sacando su pene, hinchado. Estaba totalmente excitado, queria penetrarla ya.

Volvió a besarla, recostándola en su cama. Jalo con fuerza la braga hasta abajo. La llevo a su nariz para respirar hondo. Olía maravilloso.

\- No haga esas cosas, me apena. – dijo Rin, mientras trataba de quitarle su braga, pero él la alejo de ella para meterla en su pantalón.

\- Tienes un aroma muy rico. Esto se quedará conmigo. – dijo sonriendo mientras la besaba nuevamente. Sus dedos jugueteaban con su clítoris, estaba matándola, hacia intervalos de largas estrujadas y luego las volvía mas cortas. No quería que se viniera, quería penetrarla antes de eso.

Tocaba con esmero sus pechos, sus pezones estaban parados, estimulados más por su lengua que pasaba por ahí por ratos. Llevo su pene cerca de su vagina, sentía lo mojado que estaba, eso era un plus para poder coger a una virgen. La observo de reojo, sonrosada, con respiración pesada, jadeaba con placer. Mantuvo su boca junta con la de ella, mientras comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente. Estaba apretada… metía su pene de a pocos, tratándola de acostumbrar.

Rin se revolvía debajo de él, era notable que le dolía. La tomó por las muñecas, evitando que se moviera mucho.

\- Ten paciencia. Ya pasará el dolor.

\- Duele…

\- Lo sé. Aguanta un poco más y te irá gustando. – susurro, mientras metía otro poco.

No faltaba mucho para que entrara toda. Un empujón mas, y sintió como las contracciones de su vagina dejaban entrar toda su hombría de un solo tiro.

\- ¡Au! – exclamo Rin, en un grito ahogado.

\- Ya paso lo peor. Ahora viene lo bueno. – dijo, mientras volvía a besar su boca.

Abrió más las piernas de Rin, quería que su pene entrara todo. Estaba tan caliente, tan apretada, se sentía en el cielo. La metió hasta el fondo, para luego sacarla de un solo tirón. Los gemidos se volvieron más abruptos. Rin no sabía lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo, demasiadas sensaciones tan adictivas pasaban desde su vientre hasta sus pechos. Cada vez que sentía el pene de Sesshoumaru entrar a su ser, era un momento más cercano al cielo. Quería mas, quería sentirlo más dentro de ella. Por inercia propia posicionó sus piernas alrededor de Sesshoumaru, obligándolo a mantenerse lo más cerca de ella y lo mas dentro de ella posible.

\- Ya te está gustando, ¿no es así? – pregunto entre jadeos.

\- Más, quiero más. – respondió Rin, poniendo sus brazos en su cuello. No soltaba su boca, quería besarlo más y más.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se separo de su boca, puso sus manos en su cintura, para moverla mejor. Su penetración se hizo más fuerte, más rápida. Sus gemidos se armonizaban con los de Rin, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que llegara al orgasmo, apresuró más el paso. Observaba como la chica se encorvaba, ya podía sentir las contracciones comenzar a ceder.

\- Siento que voy a explotar. – dijo entre jadeos.

\- Explota… ese es tu orgasmo. Déjate llevar por la sensación. – replico, haciendo las estrujadas más pesadas. Quería que se viniera, pero más que todo, quería acabar junto con ella.

No podía resistir mas, Sesshoumaru apretó sus manos en contra de su cadera, acabando en un orgasmo tan placentero y tan agobiantemente delicioso. Rin acabo unos segundos después de él. Estaba tendida sobre la cama, respirando fuerte. Aun estaba dentro de ella, salió con delicadeza, observando ciertas lineas de sangre sobre su pene. No sentía repulsión, en vez de eso, le provocaba cierto placer saber que la virginidad de Rin le pertenecía solo a él. Se tiró con desgano a su lado, tratando de acercarla a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

\- Así que esto es hacer el amor. – dijo Rin, recobrando su respiración.

\- No, preciosa. Estas equivocada… Yo no hago el amor, yo cojo y duro. – respondió sonriendo malévolamente.

Rin ya había escuchado esa frase. Una muy famosa.

\- No se crea Cristian Grey.- respondió, riendo levemente.

\- ¿Has leído esos libros? – preguntó entre risas.

\- No puedo negarlo.

\- Ya veremos que podemos sacar de ellos para ponerlos en práctica. No tengo la menor intención de dejarte ir con una sola cogida. Eres muy interesante, Rin. – dijo, besándola nuevamente en los labios.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Bueno, segundo capitulo de este fic. Como saben, es un fic que esta participando en un evento, asi que debe de ser de 3 capitulos. Lastimosamente, eso significa que todo acaba en el 3er. capitulo. TALVEZ, al finalizar el concurso, lo seguiré, porque es muy prometedor. :P Que piensan? xD  
Graciasss a los que dejan sus reviews, me alegra que les guste, y pues, cuando comiencen las votaciones, espero que me regalen su voto! :D  
Disfrutenlo y nos vemos bien pronto! :)**

**[Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".]  
Los personajes son de su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi!**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

El agua se sentía celestial en su espalda. Estaba tomando una ducha rápida en el baño tan lleno de lujos de su maestro. Los detalles eran hermosos, ultra modernos y con lo más nuevo en tecnologías. Tomó una toalla cercana, se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se volvió a poner su ropa. Faltaba una pieza… su blúmer se había quedado en los pantalones de su profesor.

\- Demonios… - susurró, poniendo sus jeans sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Se sentía adolorida, todos los músculos de su cuerpo le pesaban, su entrepierna estaba hinchada y con un dolor que encontraba raramente placentero. Terminó de vestirse, y salió del baño. Se encontró con su maestro, vestido nuevamente, con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones. Pareciera que estaba esperándola.

\- Vamos, te iré a dejar. ¿Dónde vives? – pregunto, levantándose para buscar las llaves de su auto.

\- En los dormitorios de la Universidad. – respondió, tomando su mochila.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que vivías en algún apartamento o donde un familiar. – respondió, caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto, entraron en él y Sesshoumaru arranco el motor.

\- En realidad no tengo familia. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, viví prácticamente toda mi vida en casas de acogida, hasta que una pareja me adoptó. De ellos es el apellido que llevo, los quiero mucho, pero quise independizarme cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y entré a la Universidad. – relató, mientras veía las luces en la calle.

Era normal para ella hablar de su pasado. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento. Conoció mucha gente, se sentía tranquila y muy apacible. Sintió una mano en su muslo. Observó a su maestro, serio y a la vez tan divino.

\- ¿Estás bien con todo lo de tu pasado?

\- Si lo estoy. – respondió sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué esperas de tu futuro? – preguntó, ojeándola seriamente.

\- Graduarme, encontrar un buen trabajo, no lo sé.

\- Futuro cercano, digo yo. – replicó.

\- ¿Pasar su clase? – dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Sesshoumaru dejo salir una risa corta. Estaba burlándose de él.

\- Chistosita. – dijo, apretando con más fuerza su muslo.

Rin dio un salto. Sentir esas manos pesadas sobre su cuerpo la ponían a vibrar.

\- Profesor, lo de hoy…

\- Quiero que se repita. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – terminó Sesshoumaru.

\- Eh, no. – dijo Rin, ocultando sus mejillas rojas, observando nuevamente la ventana.

Llegaron a los dormitorios, su carro había aparcado a una cuadra. Sesshoumaru no quería que vieran que se bajaba una estudiante de su carro. Apagó el auto, tomándose un momento de silencio, estaba tranquilo pero su cabeza se encontraba maquinando mil formas para tener sexo con ella en ese instante dentro de su carro.

\- Lo veo mañana en clase. Gracias por traerme. – dijo Rin, después de esperar un largo rato en silencio. Abrió la puerta del auto, sabía que debía de bajarse, antes de que algo más sucediera.

\- Rin. – replico Sesshoumaru, tratando de captar su atención una vez más.

\- ¿Si? – respondió, observándolo de reojo.

\- No te has librado de tu castigo por llegar tarde. Llega mañana a mi despacho a acomodar los libros. Después de las cinco estará bien. Usualmente tengo clase a esa hora, pero puedes llegar sin problema, toma. – dijo, mientras zafaba una pequeña llave y se la daba en su mano.

Rin la acepto sin chistar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese tipo? Después de una noche así, aun tenía que irle a acomodar una pila de libros. Se disponía a salir del auto, pero una fuerza la jaló hacia dentro, unos labios invadieron su boca descaradamente. El beso fue apasionante, húmedo, lleno de lujuria… Sesshoumaru se separo un poco de ella, para tomar aire, y sonreír maliciosamente.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo, mientras la soltaba y encendía nuevamente el motor.

Rin salió acalorada del auto. Su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Sus labios ardían de pasión, quería mas, se encontraba excitada nuevamente y maldecía que la dejara de esa manera. Cerró la puerta del auto, despidiéndose de él, con una pequeña mueca con la mano.

Llego a su habitación. Su compañera de dormitorio ya estaba dormida, así que trato de no hacer mucho ruido. Busco su pijama y se recostó en su cama. No podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, imágenes de Sesshoumaru venían a su mente. Cada rincón de su cuerpo aun sentía las vibraciones de esas manos varoniles, que la obligaban a llegar al éxtasis.

Aclaró su cabeza y se dió la tarea importante de irse a dormir. Mañana tenía clases temprano, y su maestro era un maniático de la puntualidad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y con ese pensamiento, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Había llegado a su clase a tiempo. El resto de las dos horas de clase se sentía incomoda, por alguna extraña razón el Profesor Taisho actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque de vez en cuando sentía unos ojos que la penetraban con fuerza y su corazón sufría un pequeño ataque cardiaco.

Logro salir de ahí ilesa. El resto del día había pasado normal, hasta que su reloj marcó las cinco. Sacó la pequeña llave de su bolsillo para observarla. Dejo salir un suspiro, debía de ir a acomodar los libros antes de que su profesor llegara.

Caminó con desgano hacia la oficina, abrió lentamente, esperando ver al hermoso ser sentado en el sofá leyendo, pero el despacho estaba a oscuras y nadie dentro. No estaba. Encendió la luz y tiro sus cosas en el sofá. Camino lentamente observando los detalles. Libros por doquier, objetos decorativos de muy buen gusto que a leguas se sabía que eran caros. Una pequeña porta retratos brillaba sobre su escritorio, se asombró de verlo en la foto, era un niño y salía con una mujer y un hombre, probablemente eran sus padres. Se veía tan lindo, aunque notó una expresión seria en su rostro. "No ha cambiado para nada." Pudo pensar, dejó la porta retratos donde estaba y siguió viendo lo demás.

El aroma a madera impregnaba el lugar, pero iba combinado con algo más, el perfume inundaba su nariz. Ese adorable aroma que su profesor llevaba sobre su cuerpo, nuevamente esa sensación calurosa entre sus piernas. Deseaba que él estuviera ahí, en ese preciso instante haciéndola suya nuevamente.

Aclaró su mente, y se dirigió para la montaña de libros sin posicionar. Tomó algunos y comenzó a leer los títulos, eran clásicos y muy populares. Comenzó a posicionarlos de acuerdo al año en que se supone fueron escritos. La mayoría de esos libros los había leído, así que tenía una vaga idea de qué año eran, hacienda la tarea más fácil. Un par de estantes mas y estaría terminando, sonrió para sí, había casi acabado en poco tiempo.

Sintió una leve brisa en su cuello, mientras continuaba posicionando los libros. Ella había cerrado la puerta, ¿de dónde entraba esa brisa? Volteó su cuerpo para observar hacia la entrada del despacho, pero unas fuertes manos la apretujaron por la cintura. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, para reconocer el aroma que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

\- Ya casi terminas, ¿No es así? – preguntó, una voz ronca, acercando mas su cuerpo contra el de ella.

\- Pro... profesor Taisho. – respondió Rin exaltada.

\- Te dije, Sesshoumaru cuando estemos solos. – respondió, empujándola gentilmente contra el estante lleno de libros.

Rin sintió el estante rozando fuertemente su pecho. Las manos de Sesshoumaru estaban invadiendo nuevamente su entrepierna. Sintió como los dedos de su profesor masturbaban su clítoris, estrujándolo fuertemente. Un gemido salió de su boca, se sentía tan delicioso. Rin mantuvo sus manos apretadas en la estantería, su boca estaba entretenida gimiendo con fuerza, mientras sentía la otra mano de su profesor sobre su pecho, por encima de la ropa.

Sesshoumaru saco su mano, relamió sus dedos, Rin tenía un sabor muy embriagador. Le dió media vuelta a su alumna, observándole la cara enrojecida llena de pena, sonrió para sí.

\- ¿Te han hecho sexo oral alguna vez? – preguntó, acercando su boca hacia la de ella, para besarla descaradamente.

\- ¿Sexo Oral? – repitió la pregunta. Rin sintió pena, cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de él le traían diferentes vibraciones a su cuerpo.

\- Por lo visto no sabes nada acerca del sexo y sus agregados. – replico, buscando el botón del jean de Rin, para zafarlo y bajar el cierre lentamente.

\- Me da pena admitirlo. – respondió Rin, respirando con dificultad.

Sesshoumaru se arrodillo frente a su alumna. Bajó los jeans de Rin hasta las rodillas, luego su blúmer, para dejar su vagina irremediablemente expuesta, totalmente mojada.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, puso su dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris y lo masajeo con delicadeza. El cuerpo de Rin se arqueó instintivamente a la caricia.

\- Seré tu tutor. – respondió, acercando sus labios al sexo mojado de Rin.

Sesshoumaru continuaba masajeando el pequeño clítoris, mientras que su lengua jugueteaba con los labios vaginales, adentrando más y más dentro de ella. Cada movimiento de su lengua hacían que la chica se arqueara mas, y su respiración se cortara entre gemidos. Subió su boca hacia su clítoris, chupándolo fuertemente, succionándolo ocasionalmente mientras unos dedos se introducían y salían con rapidez de su sexo.

\- Sesho… Seshoumaru, por favor deténgase… Ah! – gemía Rin, tratando de sujetarse, sentía que sus piernas perdían la fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Lo que está haciendo… me siento apenada. – replico, entre jadeos.

\- No sientas vergüenza. Eres hermosa aquí abajo, además de que sabes delicioso, me encanta. – respondió, volviendo a chupar su clítoris.

Rin no sabía qué hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba encargado en hacerla sentir cada uno de los movimientos de los dedos y boca de su profesor. Demonios, estaba experimentando un nivel diferente de placer, al que sintió ayer. Definitivamente el tipo sabía lo que hacía. Nuevamente esa explosión comenzaba a llegar a su cuerpo, justamente en su sexo, dejo que saliera, tal y como su profesor le había indicado que hiciera. Sostuvo con una mano algunos de los cabellos largos plateados de su profesor, dejando entrar a su cuerpo las sensaciones que le cortaban la respiración, llegó al cielo, tocó las estrellas y regresó en forma de orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo, mientras caía lentamente a sus brazos. El éxtasis aun estaba marcado en su rostro, una sonrisa de placer se dibujaba en los labios de su preciosa alumna.

\- Te ves tan linda cuando estás en medio de tu orgasmo. – replico, teniéndola aun entre sus brazos. Se había acomodado en el pequeño hueco en medio de sus piernas. Rin aun tenía el jean y su blúmer enredado en las rodillas, sintiendo la alfombra en sus nalgas. Trato de salir de su trance, queriendo desenredar su ropa para poderla acomodar, pero Sesshoumaru detuvo sus brazos por las muñecas.

Rin podía sentir su respiración en su oreja. Su pecho estaba pegado a su espalda, algunos de los cabellos plateados ondeaban por encima de su hombro, cayendo desordenados sobre su propio pecho. Eran hermosos, adoraba esa larga y tersa cabellera plateada. Era una de esas cosas que lo hacían ver estupendamente sexy.

Los labios de su profesor se paseaban por su cuello, pequeños espasmos violentaban el ritmo de su corazón. Rin sabía que ya habían sucedido muchas cosas con él, pero aun no concebía la idea de que se estaba tirando a su profesor.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto, observando el silencio de Rin.

\- En esto. – respondió.

\- ¿Esto? ¿Qué esto? – pregunto nuevamente, tratando de buscar una respuesta más clara.

\- ¿No está malo que se esté follando a una alumna? – pregunto, algo apenada. Zafo sus muñecas de las manos de Sesshoumaru, para poderse subir la ropa a su lugar, inclinándose más a Sesshoumaru, para poder elevarse un poco y así subirla del todo.

La presión de la espalda de Rin en su propio pecho, era una caricia mínima para excitarlo. El aroma en el cabello de Rin era riquísimo, sentía un leve aroma a manzanilla, algo que encontraba fascinante. Un aroma tan sencillo, le venía tan bien a esa chica tan naturalmente hermosa.

Sesshoumaru rio hacia el comentario de Rin. Volvió a respirar el aroma de su cabello, comenzaba a sentir una pequeña adicción hacia esa esencia. Rin quiso levantarse, pero Sesshoumaru la obligo a sentarse nuevamente en el hueco de sus piernas. Descanso los brazos en los hombros de Rin, acercándola más a él.

\- Si te dijera, que eres la primera alumna a la que follo. – respondió, besando suavemente la mejilla de Rin.

\- ¿La primera, en serio? No le creo. – replico Rin, sintiéndose algo engañada.

\- Es la verdad. – hizo una pausa, para besar nuevamente el cuello de la chica. – Me gustan las mujeres, no las niñas. Pero tú, querida, eres una excepción que aun sigo sin comprender.

\- ¿Entonces me dice que soy una niña? – pregunto Rin, sintiéndose algo insultada.

\- Lo eras. Hasta que entré en el panorama.

Rin hizo un puchero. Era cierto que había perdido su virginidad con él. Aunque no estuviese en sus planes. No quería que la viera con las mejillas rojas, estaba apenada. Estar así con él, hacía que su nerviosismo creciera.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – susurro, en un hilo de voz.

\- No lo sé, pero desde que te observé en el suelo de mi clase, supe que tenías algo distinto a las demás. Tu cara de inocencia y nerviosismo me obligaron a quererte tener más cerca, hacerte mía. – dijo, posando su mano en el mentón de Rin, acercándolo a él, para besar sus labios.

Sus labios carnosos se estrellaron sobre los de ella. Su lengua divagaba por su boca, haciendo que se estremeciera. Sesshoumaru estaba acostumbrado a besar a mujeres que mostraban su profesionalismo al besar, pero la ingenuidad de Rin lo encendía horriblemente. La acerco más a su cuerpo, sus labios no dejaban que Rin respirara. Sus manos estaban estacionadas en sus senos, por encima de la camisa, pero podía sentir sus pezones erguidos.

Se separaron por un momento, Sesshoumaru se levanto del piso, extendiéndola una mano a Rin, quien estaba tomando una bocanada de aire y exhalaba con fuerza.

\- Ven, te quiero enseñar otra cosa. – dijo Sesshoumaru, ayudándola a levantarse. Sostuvo su mano y la encamino hacia el otro lado del escritorio.

Sesshoumaru se tiro en el sofá, haciéndole una mueca a Rin que se quedara parada frente a él. La chica estaba nerviosa, qué otra cosa querría hacerle ese hermoso y seductor profesor.

\- Dime Rin, ¿qué tan lejos has llegado con un hombre, que no sea yo? – pregunto, observándola sonriente. Se veía tan linda parada y con el rostro lleno de pena.

\- ¿Lo más lejos?

Sesshoumaru asintió, esperando una respuesta de su alumna.

\- En realidad que no muy lejos, besos tal vez, uno que otro toqueteo, nada más. No tengo el temple para tomar la iniciativa, ¿está bien? – replico, furiosa. Se sentía como una ignorante total del tema.

\- La iniciativa eh. Eso es fácil de sacar. Hagamos la prueba. Yo estoy aquí, sentado, muy excitado… ¿Qué me harías? – pregunto, observándola con ojos seductores.

Rin sintió el corazón salto del nervio. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacerle, aunque diviso que su profesor estaba completamente excitado. Su pene se veía abultado en sus pantalones, una idea paso por su cabeza. ¿Qué tal sabría su profesor? Ese pensamiento hizo que su entrepierna comenzara a humedecerse nuevamente.

"Ok, la iniciativa… toma la iniciativa." Rin se armo de valentía y se aproximo a Sesshoumaru. Lo beso inesperadamente, bajando sus manos a sus pantalones, lo desabotono, metiendo su mano para encontrarse con su excitación. Su profesor dejo salir un pequeño gemido, las manos de Rin lo tocaban con dificultad, era evidente que no tenía experiencia en ese campo, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

\- Rin… - dejo salir en un suspiro.

La chica se arrodilló frente a él, tal como él lo había hecho frente a ella. Saco el pene erecto de Sesshoumaru, era grande y con solo verlo se sentía endemoniadamente excitada y mojada. Movió su mano, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Relamió sus labios para meterlo lentamente en su boca. Debajo de ella, sintió a Sesshoumaru revolverse, lo saco de su boca para verlo a los ojos, ¿había hecho algo malo?

\- Está bien, sigue así, pero evita los dientes. – replico, viéndola con diversión.

Rin obedecía, trataba de no rozarlo con sus dientes, su lengua lo relamía, tenia un sabor diferente, aceptable. Bajo su boca hasta donde podía para luego sacarlo lentamente, repetía el mismo movimiento meneando su cabeza.

\- Usa la lengua y las manos. Combina todo, utiliza la imaginación.

Sesshoumaru jadeaba, la torpeza de Rin en el sexo oral lo estaban afectando, no tardaría mucho en eyacular. Los movimientos algo arrítmicos le venían bien, no podía adivinar que era lo que Rin haría después, poniéndolo en suspenso y eso lo estaba matando.

Rin lo relamía, su cabeza se movía, arriba, abajo. Delicioso, quería seguirlo probando, se sentía raro tener un pene en la boca, pero estaba extasiada. Definitivamente volvería a hacérselo nuevamente, pero tendría que buscar en línea algunos tips para mejorar su técnica.

\- Rin, si sigues así, no tardaré mucho en correrme… - replico entre jadeos.

\- Quiero probarlo. – respondió, mientras seguía estrujando el pene entre su mano.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto, observándola.

\- Sí, quiero probarlo… su semen. – respondió, metiendolo nuevamente en su boca.

\- Demonios… - jadeó, acariciando el cabello negro de la chica.

Rin comenzó a acelerar su boca, escucho un grito ahogado de su profesor y sintió en su boca un líquido caliente. Lo saco de su boca, lo saboreo ligeramente antes de tragarlo. Otro sabor peculiar, no sabía a vainilla o chocolate, tenía sabor a él, a Sesshoumaru, y le gusto. Supo que querría mas, así que esa no iba a ser la última vez que bajara a los pantalones de su profesor.

\- ¿Veredicto? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, recobrando la compostura.

Rin necesitaba más clases acerca del sexo oral, pero para ser la primera vez que lo hacía, se había sacado una excelente nota.

\- Sabe bien. – dijo, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de él.

\- Necesitas clases, pero lo hiciste de maravilla.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Rin con emoción.

\- Si. – respondió, besándola en los labios. Aun tenía el sabor de su sexo en los labios, aunque se sentía raro, no le incomodaba. Era ella, algo en ella le hacía pensar muy diferente del sexo que con otras mujeres con las que había estado.

\- Sigo pensando que esto está mal. – dejo salir Rin, algo en su mente no la dejaba pensar correctamente.

\- Rin, no le des más vueltas al asunto. ¿Es porque soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna? ¿Un amorío prohibido? – pregunto, acercándola más a él.

\- Lo encuentro tan cliché. – respondió.

\- Lo tuyo conmigo es todo menos un cliché. Te gusta, ¿no es así? – pregunto, apretando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

\- Si me gusta. – dijo escondiendo su cara. Aun sentía pena teniéndolo tan cerca.

\- Eso es lo que importa. Mañana es Viernes, ¿Tienes algo planeado para el fin de semana? – pregunto, acercando su nariz al cabello de Rin, de nuevo ese aroma a manzanilla, delicioso.

Rin negó con la cabeza. Mientras inhalaba el aroma de ese varonil perfume. Esperaba que su ropa quedara impregnada a ese olor tan rico, para poder pensar en el, cuando no estuviese cerca.

\- Pues ya tienes conmigo. – dijo antes de volverla a besar en la boca.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Al fin el 3 Capitulo! Me dio tantos dolores de cabeza, pero al final lo hice! Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco. Este fic esta participando en un concurso, por eso solo debe de haber 3 capitulos, pero probablemente lo continue luego... xD Me entraron tantas ideas para continuarlo que me late tendra para rato. Por los momentos, pues hasta aqui llega.**

**Les agradeceria que votaran por él cuando comiencen las votaciones! Espero sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias, espero su apoyo para el concurso! besos y abrazos! =3**

****[Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".]  
Los personajes son de su creadora: Rumiko Takahashi!****

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Rin observo su reloj de muñeca. Sesshoumaru le había dicho que lo esperara en un café algo lejos de la universidad. Estaba de mas entender que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Había llegado unos minutos antes, aun afuera del aula de clase, no quería verle la cara de enojo a su profesor. Se notaba que era un loco con las puntualidades. Pidió un café, eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, pero no se pudo resistir al aroma que inundaba el lugar. Un mochacchino. Encontraba el chocolate algo tan delicioso, que trataba de probarlo en todos los lugares posibles.

Tomo un sorbo y se deleitó. Sinceramente era delicioso. Bajó la taza, mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con su sexy profesor parado frente a ella. Vestía totalmente diferente, unos jeans a la medida, una camisa blanca manga larga holgada con cuello V, zapatos informales de amarrar. Rin lo analizo de pies a cabeza, por el amor a Dios, se veía endemoniadamente bello.

Rin observo como su maestro mostraba una sonrisa picara, jalo la silla frente a ella para poderse sentar.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que miras? – pregunto, acomodándose en la silla tranquilamente.

Rin no supo que responder. Se sentía apenada, su vista diviso a su alrededor, sentía como si la estuvieran acosando, pero no era a ella, era a su acompañante. Toda mujer dentro de ese café había quedado atónita cuando Sesshoumaru entro. Esa belleza tosca que emanaba bastaba para paralizar el lugar, definitivamente era muy atrayente. Se sintió apenada, algunas de las miradas se posaron luego sobre ella, obviamente todas estaban con la misma pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Qué rayos hacia ella con ese Adonis del Olimpo? Su reacción era muy evidente, tanto que comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, observando las caras que la chica ponía frente a él.

\- Imagino que el resto de mujeres dentro de este café, se ha de preguntar que hace un hombre tan atractivo con una chica tan simple como yo. – dijo, tomando nuevamente la taza y tomando un gran sorbo de su café achocolatado.

Sesshoumaru dejo salir una risa apagada. Odiaba cuando se sentía asediado por las mujeres.

\- Me vale un comino lo que piensen. Deberías de sentirte superior a ellas, tú eres la que está sentada con el tipo más atractivo del lugar. – respondió, quitando la taza de las manos de Rin, para poder tomar un sorbo.

"Que tipo más ego centrista" pensó Rin, observándolo tomando de su café.

\- ¿Chocolate? – pregunto, observando la taza con detenimiento.

\- Café con chocolate, un mochacchino.

\- ¿Con Chocolate? Qué manera de asesinar el café. – respondió, devolviéndole la taza a la chica.

\- Me encanta el chocolate. – replicó, apretando con más fuerza la taza, dándole a entender que el resto del contenido era solo de ella.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se miraba tan linda con esos pucheros tan inocentes. No tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse con seducción frente a un hombre, se le notaba en sus movimientos pesados y casi un tanto varoniles.

\- Está, bueno. – respondió, haciéndole una seña al mesero para que se acercara.

Pidió lo mismo que ella, mientras esperaba, se entretuvo viéndola con sus mil maneras de moverse. Era evidente que estaba siendo el centro de atención de todas las opiniones habidas y por haber. Quería salir de ahí hecho un trombo, tomando a Rin de la mano e irse para su casa, pero tenía otra idea en mente, quería observar cómo se desenvolvía en un lugar público.

Sabia casi nada de ella, y en lo poco que conocía de Rin, la palabra inocencia inundaba el aire. Quería que saliera de ese caparazón de timidez y se desenvolviera mejor como una joven adulta.

Por el otro lado Rin, no paraba de observarlo, aun no podía creer que se estaba tirando a tremendo tipo. Se moría de ganas de besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir el aroma de su perfume más de cerca. Sabía que se lo había puesto por un comentario que se le había escapado, le había dicho que le encantaba ese perfume, probablemente para molestarla y provocarla andaba hoy con él puesto.

Sesshoumaru acomodó alguno de los cabellos plateados que habían caído sobre su hombro. Un suspiro se escucho de la mesa vecina, Rin volteo a ver a una chica muy atractiva al lado de ella, observando melosamente a su profesor. Se sintió celosa por un momento, pero después recordó las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Su voz la sacó de los pensamientos.

\- ¿Te manejas solo con ese tipo de ropa Rin? – pregunto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella. Por todos los cielos, ¿Solo tenía jeans y camisetas? Solo le faltaban los locos gráficos para tildarla de cerebrito, uno muy sexy.

Rin observo su propia ropa. Era la más bonita que tenia. Llevaba sus mejores jeans y su camisa a cuadros más "femenina" para ella. Llevaba unos botines bajos, en vez de sus tenis, eso era un gran cambio para ella. No pudo responderle, no podía decirle que esa era su mejor ropa, sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían de la pena.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? – abrió la boca un rato después.

\- Nada. Solo que me gustaría verte con algo diferente. ¿Un vestido, para variar? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Recibió el café del mesero, para tomar un sorbo. No era su fuerte tomar café mezclado, pero lo encontraba encantador, como su alumna.

\- ¿Un vestido? Eh, no tengo. – respondió, volviendo a su taza.

\- ¿No tienes? Pero que barbarie, toda mujer al menos debe de tener uno para las ocasiones especiales. – replico, volviendo a tomar de su bebida.

\- No tengo ocasiones especiales, paso estudiando, ¿Está bien? – respondió algo enojada. Se sentía apenada, había tenido muchas ganas de comprarse vestidos en el pasado, pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar, sus amigas la animaban a que comprara uno, pero cada vez que se disponían a ir de shopping, Rin les ponía mil excusas, sabía que la moda no era lo de ella.

\- Eso se arregla fácil. Tomate tu asesinato de café rápido, iremos a buscarte uno. – respondió sonriente. Dejando su propia taza vacía. Pidió la cuenta, la pago y espero a que Rin terminara el de ella.

\- ¿Un vestido? – pregunto algo asombrada.

\- Si. Quiero verte en uno. ¿Terminaste? – pregunto, observando a su alumna con cara de shock.

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a ella. La tomo de la muñeca y la ayudo a levantarse. Las demás mujeres lo observaban fascinadas. Camino hacia la puerta con Rin sostenida.

\- ¿Quieres vengarte de todas estas mujeres? – pregunto, jalando gentilmente a Rin más cerca de su cuerpo.

Rin no sabía qué era lo que estaba tramando. Sesshoumaru la soltó de la muñeca, para posicionar su brazo sobre los hombros de Rin, dejo caer sus labios en la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera. Varios lamentos se escucharon como eco, Rin estaba completamente apenada. Lo había hecho solo para molestarla, y para molestar a las demás mujeres que se encontraban en el local.

Salieron del café, aun abrazados. Caminaron hacia el carro de Sesshoumaru, le abrió la puerta para que se subiese. Hoy estaba muy caballeroso. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se encaminó para el asiento del piloto. Encendió el motor mientras observaba a su alumna aun apenada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de vestido te gustaría? ¿Alguna marca en especial? – pregunto, poniendo en marcha el auto.

\- No conozco nada de marcas en realidad. Cualquiera estaría bien. – respondió, observando por la ventana. Estaban adentrándose hacia la zona de tiendas de ropa, una que sabia no estaba en su presupuesto.

\- Hay algunas tiendas por aquí que son buenas. Veremos si te hallamos algo aquí. – dijo buscando un parqueo.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial? Creo que las tiendas serian más de mi presupuesto. – replico, no quería que su profesor comenzara a comprarle cosas, esas actitudes no iban con ella.

\- Deja que te consienta un poco. Además, mas tarde te cobraré con creces. – respondió, acercando su mano hacia el muslo de Rin, un pequeño salto de parte de su alumna lo obligo a acariciarla con más fuerza.

Entraron a una de las muchas tiendas de cache. La arquitectura era impresionante, las decoraciones eran hermosas, definitivamente los precios de las prendas en ese local estaban por las nubes. Rin se sintió fuera de tono, obviamente no encajaba en ese ambiente tan fino y elegante. Una de las que atendían el local se acerco a Sesshoumaru, venia acomodándose el cabello, sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa, observo a Rin con algo de desdén.

\- ¿En que lo puedo ayudar caballero? – pregunto la rubia despampanante, ondeándose cerca de Sesshoumaru.

\- Andamos buscando ropa para ella, vestidos principalmente. – respondió con un tono seco.

La rubia observo a Rin como si estuviera viendo a un bicho pasearse por la acera, pero aun trataba de poner bonita cara frente al tipaso frente a ella.

\- Ah, claro que tenemos hermosos vestidos para su hermana. – respondió, estaba visto que no creería que ese hombre tan apuesto anduviera con una chiquilla como ella.

\- Mi novia. – replico Sesshoumaru, tomando la mano de una Rin alterada.

El shock en la mirada de la rubia fue evidente. Las demás ayudantes de tienda también habían quedado boquiabiertas con el comentario que había salido de Sesshoumaru.

\- Por… por aquí. – tartamudeo, indicándole a ambos el camino por la tienda.

Ambos se encaminaron para el área de vestidores. Sesshoumaru se acomodo en un sillón cercano, la área donde normalmente de sientan los esposos y novios a esperar a que las mujeres se prueben centenares de piezas. Otra muchacha se acerco para ofrecerle algo de tomar, "champan" se escucho en el aire, mientras que Rin lo observaba parada en medio del salón de espejos y vestidores.

\- Señorita, ¿Qué anda buscando en un vestido? – pregunto la rubia con un suspiro derrotado. No tenía otra que atender a sus clientes.

\- ¿Sorpréndame? – logro mascullar, detrás de un largo silencio.

La rubia se alejo por un instante. Observo nuevamente a su profesor, sentado a un par de metros de donde estaba parada. Varias mujeres lo atendían como si fuera el rey del universo, pero esos ojos ambarinos la observaban a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Un escalofrío corrió por la espina dorsal de la chica.

Observo a la mujer que la atendía regresar con un ropero en ruedillas lleno de vestidos. A puro ojo contó alrededor de diez, pero sabía que habían mas. Suspiro, sabía que esa tarde iba a ser entretenida.

Comenzó por probarse uno negro, muy elegante, demasiado para ella. Se lo saco para probarse uno rosado largo con algo de pedrería en frente. Demasiado. Se lo saco para observar el otro que se había llevado al vestidor. Uno amarillo, era hermoso, hasta ella lo admitía. Unas líneas negras lo adornaban desde la espalda hasta abajo. Por más que quería, no podía subirse el cierre, quería verse con el completamente puesto, pero al mismo tiempo se lo quería quitar, no era ella, definitivamente no había nacido para vestir vestidos.

\- ¿Por qué no has salido? – pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta.

\- No me ha parecido ninguno. – respondió, apurándose en quitarse el vestido.

\- Ábreme. – replico la voz ronca.

No le había parecido la idea de abrirle a su profesor, pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a darle la vuelta al cerrojo para permitirle la entrada a su profesor. El vestido amarillo se sostenía por sus hombros. Sesshoumaru entro, cerrando detrás de él, la observo con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Por todos los cielos, con el vestido a medias se veía tan tentadora.

\- No alcanzo el cierre. – susurro, mostrándole la espalda a su profesor.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se podía observar la silueta de su espalda, tomó el cierre y lo cerró lentamente. Tratando de rozar su espalda con los dedos. Ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla, le dio media vuelta para verla de frente. En efecto, se veía tan hermosa con vestidos… una nerd en vestido, eso lo ponía a cien.

La empujó hacia el espejo al final del vestidor, y sus manos la tocaron descaradamente por todos lados. Sus labios se estrellaron con los de ella, su lengua invadía esa boca caliente y llena de jadeos.

\- Sesshoumaru, por favor, aquí no. – replicó, alejándolo delicadamente para poder hablar.

\- Me tienes excitado. – respondió, volviéndola a besar. Levantó el vestido, manoseando su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Metió su mano dentro de su panty, encontrándose con su sexo mojado y caliente. Rin se estremeció en sus brazos, quería alejarse, pero él se lo impedía. Estrujaba descaradamente su clítoris, sintiendo los arqueos de la chica cada vez que metía un dedo dentro de ella.

Aunque quisiera tirársela en ese mismo instante, recordó que todas las que atendían la tienda se encontraban afuera esperándolo. Sacó su mano, relamió sus dedos y bajó el largo vestido de la chica. La observó por un momento, tenía las mejillas rojas y su respiración estaba agitada. Sonrió para sí, le fascinaba saber que podía ponerla de esa forma con caricias tan sencillas.

\- Pruébate los cortos, los largos son muy formales. – dijo, dándole media vuelta de nuevo, para bajarle el cierre y acariciar su espalda. Salió del vestidor y pidió que le trajeran algunos vestidos cortos para elegirle alguno él mismo.

La rubia apresuró el paso y trajo consigo algunos vestidos. El único que le pareció fue uno naranja con flores de estampado, sin mangas y con corte princesa. "perfecto" pensó. Mientras se lo daba por encima de la puerta a Rin.

\- Nos llevaremos ese que se pondrá ella y el amarillo largo. Luego vendremos por más ropa. – replico, acercándose al vestidor. – Te lo llevas puesto. – dejó salir, antes de regresar a su asiento.

Rin lo escucho por detrás de la puerta. Dejo salir un largo suspiro, observe el vestido y se lo puso. Justo a la medida, no podía negar que el tipo tenia muy buen ojo para la ropa. Para su suerte, los botines que llevaba combinaban de una forma rara pero aceptable. Tomo su ropa y salió del vestidor. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se encendieron como flamas, se veía tan tentadora, tan expuesta de esa manera.

Se levanto de su sillón para observarla mejor. Pareciera que la veía como un trofeo que acababa de ganar.

\- Me siento algo rara. – susurro con temor Rin, sosteniendo fuertemente su propia ropa.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

La rubia llego para ofrecerle una bolsa de papel finamente decorada con el logo de la tienda para que pusiera su propia ropa y extendió otra con el vestido amarillo dentro de ella doblado con delicadeza.

\- Muchas gracias por su compra, por favor regrese pronto. – respondió, observando a la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

Sesshoumaru la tomo de la mano y se encamino hacia el auto. Algunas miradas masculinas se posaban en Rin cuando iban rumbo al auto. Se veía tan linda, su belleza natural deslumbraba más con algo más femenino.

El profesor encendió el automóvil y arrancó el carro. Se sentía incomodo, tenía ganas de poseerla con furia en ese mismo instante, pero quería esperar a que estuvieran en privacidad.

\- Te ves hermosa. – dijo, observando los ojos penosos de la chica.

\- Gracias. – pudo responder, tratando de bajarse el vestido. -¿Dónde vamos ahora? – agrego.

\- A mi apartamento.

Rin sintió como se ruborizaba, ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Quería mantener la calma, si llevaba esa idea en la cabeza iba a terminar poniéndose más excitada de lo que ya se sentía. Examinó el auto, la radio estaba apagada, tal vez un poco de música podría calmarla.

\- ¿Puedo encender el radio?

\- Claro, pon lo que gustes.

Rin se acerco para encenderlo, una melodía salió por los parlantes. Música clásica, no estaba para música clásica, cambio de emisoras hasta una que conocía mucho por una selección de música nueva que le parecía buena. Cayó con una canción que adoraba, había algo en ella que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara. (Les recomiendo que la pongan en este pedazo siguiente! xD Canción: Skrillex ft. Ellie Goulding - Summit)

Se sentó en su asiento para disfrutarla, subió un poco el volumen y observó por la ventana. No tardarían en llegar a la casa de su maestro. Observó de reojo a Sesshoumaru, pareciera que estaba disfrutando la canción, hizo una derecha con el auto y llegaron a su apartamento. Aparco el auto dentro del garaje, usualmente siempre lo dejaba afuera, que lastima, quería terminar de escuchar la canción. Esperó, pero él no apagaba el auto, jaló su brazo para acercarla a él.

\- Ven acá. – replico, subiéndola a las piernas de él. Empujo el asiento hacia atrás para darle más espacio, luego abrió las piernas de Rin para ubicarse en medio de ellas. Sintió como el peso de ella se acoplaba sobre él, el pantalón comenzaba a estorbarle. Se abrió el cierre, para dejar salir su pene erecto, busco la panty de Rin para hacerla a un lado y la toco levemente… justo lo que esperaba, aun seguía mojada. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cadera y la penetró con tranquilidad. Su alumna dejo salir un jadeo, mientras se sostenía del respaldar del asiento de su profesor. Lo besó descaradamente, metió su lengua en su boca, buscando la de él para satisfacer su propias ganas de besarle.

\- Esto es lo mejor de los vestidos. Son muy accesibles para estos "eventos". – replicó, mientras soltaba sus labios para besarle el cuello.

Rin sonrió. Abrió sus ojos para mirarlo directamente, esos ojos ambarinos le hablaban, querían que comenzara a moverse, y obedeció de inmediato. Empujó fuerte hacia él, empujando su propio cuerpo hacia enfrente y hacia atrás. Las pulsaciones del bajo del carro vibraban con la música, esa canción era perfecta para la ocasión. Aceleró el paso, mientras volvía a la boca de su maestro… frente, atrás, frente, atrás… el cielo mismo en un solo movimiento.

\- Más fuerte. – dijo, ayudándola a moverse. Quería que lo tratara con más pesadez, él no era fanático de lo delicado. Rin obedeció, anclándose más a su pene, las estrujadas fueron más violentas, arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, dejando que la penetrara más profundo… el cielo, las estrellas, el sol, todo se veía tan cerca.

El coro resonó en la radio, sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre sus pechos, por encima del vestido, su cabeza estaba perdida por las sensaciones en medio de sus piernas, comenzaba a hacerse adicta a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sesshoumaru la movió mas fuerte, sentía las contracciones dentro de su vagina, pronto caería al orgasmo… el ajetreo continuo por unos minutos más, hasta que no pudo más y acabo dentro de ella, seguido por las contracciones del orgasmo de Rin alrededor de su pene, se sentía delicioso. La chica cayó sobre su cuerpo, jadeando fuerte, aun no podía moverse bien, sentía pequeñas punzadas por todo su cuerpo.

\- Eso fue un mix de Skrillex con Ellie Goulding, Summit, tremenda canción…- se escuchó al locutor de radio, mientras pasaban a otra con menos relevancia.

Rin se levantó levemente para pasarse a su asiento, para tomar un poco de aire. Sesshoumaru trataba de normalizar su respiración, acomodo su pantalón y bajó el volumen del radio.

\- Buena canción para follar. – dejo salir Sesshoumaru, después de un silencio placentero.

Rin sonrió, no podía negar que era cierto. El auto se apago, se bajaron para entrar al apartamento. Cada vez que entraba podía encontrar nuevas cosas para ver. El estilo moderno de esa mansioncita era impresionante. Camino alrededor de la sala mientras esperaba a que su profesor sirviera un par de tragos. Una mesa cercana tenía varias fotos sobre ella, en marcos de madera de muy buen gusto. Observo en uno de los marcos una foto parecida a la que estaba en su oficina. Los dos adultos y el niño que obviamente era él, la tomo para verla más de cerca.

\- ¿Tus padres? – preguntó.

\- Si. – respondió, acercándole una copa con algo de vino.

\- Tu padre es muy atractivo, ya veo de donde saliste. – dijo, aceptando la copa y sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru le devolvió una sonrisa corta, antes de tomar un sorbo de su propia copa.

\- Era, ya falleció. – comentó, tomando la foto de las manos de Rin para observarla.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No lo sientas, no tuvimos una buena relación. Se divorcio de mi madre poco después de esta foto, se casó con otra mujer y tuvo otro hijo. Se olvidó que existía, comenzó a verme más como un empleado, alguien a quien mandar y exigir, no como un hijo.

Una mirada de seriedad inundo el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Rin lo observaba, pensó por un momento que esa mirada podría aterrar a cualquiera pero ella la encontraba interesante.

\- ¿Tu madre? – preguntó.

\- Me metió a todos los internados alrededor del mundo, y luego me fui a la universidad. No la veo mucho, se casó, pero no conozco ni al tipo. La llamo para su cumpleaños y ella para el mío, tal vez en navidad, si me acuerdo. – comentó, caminando hacia el mini bar, para llenar su copa.

Pareciera que tenían una historia con muchas similitudes. Se acercó a él, tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo, sentir su calor, ¿Y porque no lo hacía? El hacía con ella lo que se le antojara, pedirle un abrazo no sería un pecado. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo por atrás, esa espalda bien tonificada se sentía tan bien. Su manos se enlazaron en su abdomen, sintió como las manos de Sesshoumaru las acariciaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

\- Nada, solo tenía ganas de abrazarte. – dijo, apretando mas sus brazos. El aroma de él invadía su nariz. Ese aroma que tanto había comenzado a adorar.

\- No me tientes. – respondió, Tomando una de las manos de su alumna para ponerla frente a él. La puso en medio de él y el mostrador del mini bar. La observo de pies a cabeza, verla en vestido lo excitaba, con solo una mirada su pantalón comenzaba a incomodarle nuevamente.

Rin se atrevió de nuevo, se inclino para besarlo suavemente. Sus labios sabían a vino, que delicia. Sintió el mostrador detrás de ella, y las manos de su profesor en sus muslos. Soltó esos deliciosos labios para gemir, las manos llegaron a su trasero, apretándolo. Rin se sostuvo con más fuerza del cuello de Sesshoumaru, cerraba los ojos para poderlo sentir mejor. Demonios, esas manos estaban metiéndose en lugares que la hacían perder las fuerzas de las piernas.

Sin más la subió al mostrador del mini bar, busco su panty y la jalo de golpe para sacársela. La metió a su bolsillo mientras le abría las piernas y se posicionaba en medio de ellas, acercándose más a ella.

\- Mi panty. – jadeo, observando a su profesor, quien tenía una sonrisa maléfica.

\- Luego te la doy. – respondió, besándola nuevamente.

Sabía que esa era una mentira descarada. Iba a ser la segunda que perdía ropa interior en manos de él. Se quería desquitar, quería algo de él, que podría conservar. Soltó sus labios, paseo sus ojos ligeramente desde abajo hacia arriba. Sesshoumaru la observaba con diversión, ¿Qué demonios andaba buscando? Las manos de su alumna se posaron sobre su abdomen, y jalo con gentileza la camisa que llevaba puesta. No se negó, levanto los brazos para que saliera con facilidad. Lo dejo vestido solo con sus pantalones, el panorama era demasiado para soportar sin emocionarse.

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Te la quieres quedar? – pregunto, acercándose nuevamente a ella, tanto para sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro.

Rin asintió con pena, sosteniendo fuertemente la camisa.

\- Quédatela. Toda tuya. – dijo, volviéndola a besar. Quería follarla ahí mismo, pero el mostrador no era de una altura cómoda. "maldición" – dejo salir, bajando a Rin del mostrador y llevarla casi corriendo a la habitación.

Comenzó a besarla justo en la entrada de la habitación, la llevo de a pocos hasta el borde de la cama, donde la mantuvo parada, le dio media vuelta para buscar el cierre del vestido… lo bajo suavemente, besando cada centímetro de la espalda que se iba descubriendo. El vestido cayó levemente al suelo, dejándola solo con su brasier, el cual también fue desabotonado, dejándola completamente desnuda.

\- Me encantas. – dijo, dándole la vuelta, encaminándola hacia la cama.

Verla sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, era una imagen encabronadamente excitante. Le quito los zapatos y los aventó lejos de la cama. Abrió su pantalón. Sus manos acariciaban a Rin con descaro. Ya la había cogido de esa manera, y deseaba tener una diferente vista. La volteo sobre su cama, dejándola de espalda frente a él, levanto sus nalgas y abrió sus piernas, estaba completamente mojada.

\- ¿Sesshoumaru? – preguntó Rin apenada.

\- Quiero probar algo diferente contigo. – replicó.

Su posición favorita era la misionera. Pero encontraba la del perrito algo entretenido. La penetro mientras besaba la espalda tersa de su alumna. Aun estaba apretada, sabía que él había sido el primero y el único hasta el momento, Rin se había acoplado perfectamente a su pene.

Pequeños gemidos salían de Rin, la sensación era nueva, esa posición dejaba que Sesshoumaru la penetrara con más intensidad. Las embestidas eran lentas y con fuerza, los gemidos volvieron a salir de la boca de ella y también de la boca de él. Lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. Sesshoumaru la obligo que bajara más la espalda, puso sus manos en su trasero para penetrarla con más fuerza.

\- Delicioso. – replico, acariciando su trasero antes de palmar con una fuerza moderada su trasero. Sintió a Rin revolverse abajo, le clavó una mirada de interrogativa, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo dándole nalgadas?

Volvió a embestirla, esta vez con más rapidez. Lo apretada que era Rin hacia que se corriera rápido, pero lo adoraba, eso le daba más oportunidades de seguir follándola una y otra vez. Había tenido varias mujeres con las cuales cogía más de una vez el mismo día, pero se cansaba fácilmente, le aburrían. Rin era diferente, la veía como un lienzo en blanco, dispuesto a ser pintado de la manera que él quisiese… y eso es lo que más deseaba, convertirla en alguien que le gustase pasar con él mucho tiempo en la cama y fuera de ella. Con ese pensamiento acabó junto con Rin.

La abrazó fuertemente. Observo por la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro. "la noche es joven" pensó, sonriendo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Sesshoumaru, acariciando los cabellos negros de la chica.

\- Un poco. – respondió, devolviendo la caricia a la mano que la sostenía por la cintura.

\- Te hare algo de cenar. Parece que cocinaré para ti este fin de semana. – dijo.

\- ¿Todo el fin de semana? – pregunto. Era sábado, sería posible que hablara de hoy y mañana.

\- No planeo dejarte ir hasta mañana muy adentrada la noche. – respondió, levantándose para buscar otra camiseta. Le había regalado la que andaba puesta a su querida alumna.

Rin sonrió, busco la camisa de su profesor y se la puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Sesshoumaru la observo, una imagen esplendorosa y muy sexy. Verla con su camisa puesta, demonios, supo que debía de regalarle un par mas para que anduviera en ellas cada vez que la llevara a su casa. Sesshoumaru se encamino hacia la cocina, seguido por Rin… ese fin de semana iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Rin se sentía adolorida, de esos dolores que le caían bien al cuerpo. Sintió que había estado en el Olimpo por dos días con un Adonis haciéndola suya todas las veces que pudiese. Se encaminaba a irla a dejar a los dormitorios. Sentía como la mano de su profesor se sostenía con fuerza en su muslo, llevaba puesta otra de las camisetas donadas por él y frente a él alas dos bolsas con su ropa y los vestidos.

Se estacionó a una cuadra de los dormitorios. Tenia que bajarse, pero no queria. Deseaba fervientemente seguir con él.

\- Disfruté mucho este fin de semana. – dejo salir, sosteniendo con fuerza las bolsas.

\- No creas que es el último. – respondió, sonriéndole.

\- ¿No lo es?

\- Te quiero al lado mío, no solo por el sexo Rin. Digamos que una relación puede salir de todo esto. Esa es la idea, pero por mientras, llevemos las cosas tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto, moviendo su mano para sostener la de ella.

Rin sonrió. Las palabras perfectas. Sabía que él era profesor, aunque terminara el semestre, seguía siendo catedrático de la Universidad, pero pensaba que podrían manipular el sistema para seguirse viendo.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo, acercándose a el, para plantar un beso sencillo lleno de sentimiento en los labios de Sesshoumaru.

Abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Sosteniendo las bolsas, se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo.

\- Rin.

Bajo su mirada, para el interior del auto.

\- ¿Si?

\- No te olvides que mañana hay clase. Ocho y media en punto. – replico, encendiendo el carro.

Rin cerró la puerta del auto y observo cómo se alejaba en el panorama. Dejo salir una risita, sintió unas mariposillas en su estomago al solo pensar en él. Dejo salir un suspiro, mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios, definitivamente su profesor de Comprensión Literaria era un maniático de la puntualidad.

Continuará?


	4. Capitulo 4

**WOW! No puedo creer que le seguiré a este fic, despues de tanto tiempo, pero estoy feliz de ello. Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, no esperen mucha acción por el hecho que tengo que crear la historia jajajaaj. Pero creo que en el siguiente les entregaré algo mas picante, prometido. Gracias por serle fiel a este fic, por sus animos de que lo continuara y pues aqui está, capitulo 4. Iba a entregarlo la semana pasada, pero cai grave con una gripe,jaja pero ya estoy mejor. Espero poderles postear el 5to. capitulo al final de esta semana, asi que esperenlo con ansias. Sin mas que decir, esperaré sus reviews... =), Un abrazo psicologico para todos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Se había levantado más temprano que lo usual, pero no porque había dormido bien; en realidad no había podido dormir mucho, simplemente porque su mente estaba llena de tantas imágenes candentes de su profesor y ella en el transcurso de su fin de semana y bailaban felizmente por sus pensamientos.

Estaba en el borde de su pequeña cama en el dormitorio que compartía con su compañera de cuarto, Sango. Era unos años mayor que ella, por errores del sistema habían quedado en el mismo cuarto al inicio del año.

Sango cursaba la carrera de leyes, su tercer año y aun no entendía porque había quedado en la misma habitación con una estudiante de segundo año, pero no le desagradaba la idea, Rin había terminado siendo una de las mejores compañeras de cuarto que había tenido. Mantenía todo en su lugar, era muy hacendosa, cocinaba delicioso y era una muy buena oyente, además de permitirle estar a solas con su novio cuando la cosa se ponía caliente.

Rin observaba el contenido de las bolsas que había traído con ella la noche anterior. Sacó el vestido floreado para verlo de cerca, era totalmente hermoso y lo veía más lindo todavía cuando recordaba como su profesor lo quitaba con tanta sensualidad. Su compañera de cuarto se encontraba aun dormida, así que trataba de no hacer tanto ruido.

— ¿Dónde demonios anduviste todo el fin de semana Rin? — preguntó, levantando levemente su mirada hacia la chica espantada por sus palabras.

— ¡Sango! Buenos días. ¿Qué tal amaneciste? — replicó tratando de evitar su Mirada acusadora.

— ¿Y esas compras?

Se levantó de su cama, estirando sus brazos mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos y limpiando sus ojos, los cuales aun no deseaban abrirse del todo, aun era muy temprano.

Rin no sabía que responderle, obviamente no le iba a decir que estaba acostándose con su maestro de comprensión literaria y que él era el que le había comprado toda esa linda ropa.

— ¿¡Vestidos!? — Exclamo abriendo totalmente sus ojos, levantándose para llegar a donde se encontraban las bolsas.

Conocía a Rin lo suficiente para saber que su guardarropa jamás había contenido algo tan femenino.

— Si Sango, vestidos. — dijo avergonzada.

Sango arrebató de las manos de Rin el vestido floreado para observarlo mejor. Era espectacular, además que la marca la reconocía, una muy cara. Sango la observo de reojo, algo había cambiado en ella, últimamente la había visto cambiada, ese aire cuando algo cambia por completo a una persona, sabía que Rin era una chica virgen, ella misma la había hecho confesarse después de que Rin la encontrara teniendo un momento fogoso con su novio y saliera casi corriendo del lugar.

La situación le había hecho tanta gracia, que en vez de enojarse con ella, trato de ayudarle a tener una mente más abierta, dada la situación de la que venía Rin, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba de alguien que pensara con un poco mas de madurez y que sus amigas de primer año carecían de ello.

— ¿En qué andas metida Rin? — preguntó con mucha sospecha.

Un escalofrío paso por toda la espina dorsal de la chica, no sabía como evadir la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— ¿Mi novio? — logro confesar después de un largo silencio.

— ¿¡Novio!? — gritó dando un brinquito.

Rin asintió con la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas.

— Con razón veía tanto cambio en ti en estas últimas semanas. Has andado con un tipo y no me has contado, si que tienes mucho que contarme. — replico, mientras la jalaba por los brazos para llevarla a su propia cama y sentarse junto a ella.

— En realidad no hay mucho que contar Sango.

— Nada de nada. Ya veía algo diferente en ti, y quedarte un fin de semana entero con él, no me digas, ¿ya te descorcharon el champán? — respondió a carcajadas.

Su sentido del humor era grande, podía inhibir a cualquier persona son un solo comentario.

— ¡Sango! Si que tienes unas maneras de expresar las cosas.

Rin estaba completamente apenada. ¿Cómo se supone que le iba a contar algo así? Era algo tan íntimo para ella, que no podría saber cómo expresarle la situación, como sucedió y con quien sucedió.

— ¡Cuéntame! Muero de ganas por saberlo todo. — replico.

— Si está bien, sucedió. Fue sin pensarlo, pero pasó. Fue muy intenso.

Rin observaba sus manos, su voz se hacía más silenciosa.

— Y, ¿Quién es el afortunado? — preguntó al fin.

No podía decirle quien era, simplemente por el hecho que Sesshoumaru era un maestro de la universidad donde ellas estudiaban y sabia que las relaciones de estudiantes con profesores eran prohibidas.

— Es un estudiante de segundo año, no lo conoces.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu primera vez? — pregunto.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al recordar su primera vez en la cama de su profesor.

— Fué… interesante.

— Interesante, así que por lo visto te hizo terminar. — respondió sonriente.

El corazón de Rin volvió a dar un vuelco, estaba acostumbrada a una Sango muy abierta y confiada con las palabras, pero escucharle hablar del tema le daba mucha pena.

— Sango por favor, sabes que no me siento conforme hablando de eso.

— Oh por favor, ya puedes hablar libremente de ello conmigo, así que no hagas un revuelo por algo tan natural. Por todos los cielos, no es crack, es sexo. — replico, palmeando la espalda de Rin con cariño.

— No estoy acostumbrada a hablar sobre ello, ¿está bien? Tenme un poco de paciencia.

Rin no podía verla a los ojos, estaba apenada y triste por tener que mentirle de esa manera.

— Está bien, está bien. Creo que lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a hablar del tema. — respondió, buscando la otra bolsa de compras de Rin para encontrarse con su vestido largo amarillo, era otro vestido muy hermoso.

— Me alegó que no tenía nada femenino, así que me llevó de compras. Suele ser un testarudo, pero al final del día es nada más que un romántico empedernido.

Rin sonrió para sí. Esa era la conclusión final que tenia acerca de su profesor.

— Ah vaya, y dime Rin, ¿va en serio la cosa? — pregunto Sango curiosa.

— Tratamos de llevar las cosas con tranquilidad, no es nada serio ahorita, solo disfrutamos de la compañía mutua. — respondió, viéndola con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sango sonrió. En los casi dos años que llevaba conociéndola, nunca la había visto tan esplendorosa, sonriente y vibrante. Probablemente esa relación podría ser algo bueno para ella.

Rin observe el reloj, faltaban alrededor de media hora par a las ocho. A las ocho y media era su clase preferida hasta el momento, y si no se apuraba volvería a llegar tarde nuevamente.

— ¡Maldición! Si no me apuro, llegare tarde a clase. — exclamo, saliendo hecha un trombo hacia el baño.

Sango volvió a su cama, sonriendo satisfactoriamente por la plática que había tenido con su pequeña amiga, faltaban un par de horas antes de su propia clase, así que volvió a recostarse y ponerse cómoda para dormir un rato mas antes de comenzar a arreglarse.

Sabía que tendría suficiente tiempo para sacarle más información a Rin, al fin y al cabo, quería conocer más acerca del tipo que había tenido la suerte de encamarse con una chica tan única como Rin.

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 5

**OMG! jajajaja No puedo creer el amor que siento de parte de ustedes, dandome las gracias por continuar este fic. La verdad es que creo que me he hecho adicta a escribir de Sesshoumaru y Rin. Asi que esperen cosas picantitas en este capitulo, xD Lo siento, no puedo evitar tener una mente creativa. **  
**Espero que les guste este capitulo, y pues dejen sus comentarios! Tambien trataré de no tardarme con el siguiente capitulo! Graciasss a todos por sus lindas palabras! Los veo luego! Un abrazo psicológico para todos! =D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su corazón se paralizaba y su entrepierna se excitaba, cada vez que observaba a su querido profesor impartiendo la clase. Había pequeños fragmentos de tiempo en las que el profesor Taisho ojeaba a su alumna, disimuladamente.

Probablemente el resto de su clase pensaba que veía a todo el atrio lleno de alumnas calurosas y tipos envidiosos pero la realidad era totalmente otra… a la única que veía de reojo era a su inocente, sensual y sonrojada alumna.

Trataba de mantener la cordura y bajar sus hormonas revueltas. No quería que su hombría se apareciera a saludar en medio de la clase, pero en su mente rondaba el pensamiento de que la entrepierna de Rin estuviera mojada y lista para recibirlo.

Su seriedad se mostraba intacta, era todo un gran actor. Sabia como disimular perfectamente sus emociones a las demás personas frente a él.

— Les recuerdo que dentro de dos días comenzaran las oratorias individuales sobre el libro que hemos estado comentando. — replico mientras regresaba a su pizarra y apuntar los grupos de exposición.

El nombre de Rin había quedado en el quinto grupo, junto con otras cinco chicas. La fecha era la última, más o menos una semana desde ese día. Tendría bastante tiempo para entregar un buen trabajo.

— Deben de explicar el objetivo primordial de la relación amorosa que tenían Romeo y Julieta. Recuerden tomar todos sus apuntes meramente del libro, no busquen nada en línea, ya que quiero un trabajo autentico. — Siguió, mientras regresaba a su escritorio para sentarse ligeramente sobre él y acomodarse los lentes.

La campana sonó luego de unos minutos, claro estaba que sus clases estaban compuestas con su hora exacta. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a acomodar todos sus libros y comenzaron a dejar la clase, al igual que Rin, la cual mantenía su vista baja para no levantar sospechas y que nadie le viere las mejillas coloradas.

— Señorita Kogawa.

La mitad de los estudiantes voltearon su mirada a Rin, la cual había quedado paralizada por las palabras de su profesor.

— Una palabra con usted por favor. — agregó, buscando su silla para sentarse y enterrar su vista en un libro que tenia sobre su escritorio.

— Oh por todos los cielos Rin, te tendrá castigada hasta que acabe el semestre. — susurro una de sus amigas mientras caminaba al lado de ella hasta la puerta.

Rin tragó con fuerza y asintió al comentario de su compañera de clase. Prefería que pensaran que la tenia de criada y ayudante. Los demás estudiantes se apresuraron a salir, dejando a Rin sola a unos cuantos metros de su profesor.

Sesshoumaru asomó sus ojos por encima del libro, solo para observar su aula vacía.

— Cierra la puerta con llave. — replico, mientras cerraba el libro y se levantaba de su asiento.

Rin obedeció inmediatamente, se apresuró para cerrar la puerta y meterle llave. En el momento que el cerrojo sonó, sintió la respiración acelerada de su profesor en su cuello.

Volteó su cuerpo lentamente, sintiendo pequeños roces contra el pecho de su profesor, hasta quedar de frente a ese despampanante tipo. Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la cintura para jalarla lejos de la puerta, hasta encontrar la pared y besar fuertemente sus labios.

Habían pasado unas ocho horas desde que la había besado por última vez y sentía la necesidad de volverla a besar. En toda la hora clase había deseado tanto besarla, tocarla y volverla a besar.

Las manos de Rin acariciaban su pecho y su cuello. El cabello de Sesshoumaru estaba alborotado, las caricias estaban siendo demasiado para ella, las manos de Sesshoumaru estaban tocándola con mucha fuerza por toda la piel.

Dejó salir un pequeño gemido, sintiendo los labios de Sesshoumaru en su cuello y sus manos desabotonando su jeans.

— Profesor Taisho. — susurró entre jadeos.

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos. Le había dicho que a solas lo llamara por su nombre de pila, pero ahí, en su aula de clases… le iba a permitir llamarle así, definitivamente lo encendía.

— Necesitaba besarte. — jadeó, antes de volver a estrellar sus labios en contra de los de ella.

Rin se revolvió mientras sentía la mano de Sesshoumaru dentro de sus bragas, tocando deliberadamente su clítoris, el cual estaba erguido e hinchado. Bajó sus dedos para acariciar sus adentros, estaba mojada, tal y como le gustaba a él que estuviese.

Metió ligeramente dos dedos y los estrujó en contra de su clítoris. Rin gimió quedamente, no quería que alguien la escuchara, aunque su boca estaba sellada, besando y degustando los labios de su maestro.

Estaba excitada y mojada, las estrujadas de los dedos de su profesor estaban haciendo su efecto, si seguía en ese mismo ritmo la iba a hacer acabar en poco tiempo. Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza… ¿Solo ella estaba recibiendo placer? De alguna manera sabía que Sesshoumaru necesitaba descargar su excitación de alguna manera, lo sentía golpear su muslo.

Concentrándose en no acabar antes y respirar hondo mientras su profesor se enfocaba con los labios en su boca y con los dedos en su entrepierna, busco la faja de su pantalón para abrirla y desabotonar su pantalón con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué haces Rin? — pregunto divertido.

— Supongo que quiero… darte placer a ti también.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, susurrándole suavemente en su oído.

Esas preguntas le sacaban un sonrojo, como demonios le iba a responder por qué lo quería tocar.

— Quiero tocarte, ¿De acuerdo? Quiero hacerte acabar. — respondió. Sabía que había necesitado una tonelada de coraje para poder sacar esas palabras de su interior y ahora más que nunca, sentía calientes sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo un momento para verla, sonrió para sí. Se veía tan linda sonrojada y esas palabras salidas de su inocente boca le parecían tan adictivas. Claro que quería sentir sus manos en su pene, quería que lo hiciera venir para quitarse toda esa frustración que sentía por no haber tenido sexo la noche anterior.

Volvió a besarla, y volvió a manosear su entrepierna para hacerla acabar, pero esta vez lo hacía más espacio para darle tiempo a que su linda y apenada alumna metiera su propia mano dentro de sus bóxers.

Rin sacó su voluptuoso y erecto pene para acariciarlo fuertemente en su mano. Sus dedos lo recorrían por todo lo largo. Sintió un pequeño gemido que salía del interior de su profesor. Sesshoumaru aun jugaba en su entrepierna, así que trataba de concentrarse en mover su mano con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo dándole pequeños apretujones para que la fricción le hiciera efecto.

Sesshoumaru acelero el paso de sus dedos, lo había hecho sin pensarlo, los apretujones de la mano de Rin en su pene estaban matándolo.

— Rin. — jadeó. Besándola nuevamente.

Deseaban concentrarse en sus propias faenas para complacer al opuesto, pero las vibraciones en sus cuerpos estaban complicando las cosas.

Rin acabó primero. Su gemido se hundió en la boca de su profesor, mientras que su mano apretó fuertemente el pene de Sesshoumaru, haciéndolo acabar con fuerza. Tuvo que sostenerse con su mano desocupada en la pared.

— Eres un poco grosera. — replicó, sonriendo.

— Lo siento, no fué mi intención. — respondió Rin apenada, sabía que lo había apretujado más fuerte de lo que debía.

— Este bien. Se sintió fantástico. — sonrió.

Rin bajó su mirada, su mano estaba mojada, Sesshoumaru había acabado en ella. La levantó para relamerla… delicioso. Su profesor sabía divino.

Sesshoumaru observó su pantalón antes de arreglarse y abotonarse todo. Gracias a los cielos no había tenido ningún accidente, así que su ropa seguía intacta para su siguiente clase.

— Necesitaba esto. — dijo, mientras ayudaba a Rin a retomar la compostura.

Rin sonrió, para sus adentros estaba pensando lo mismo, observó su reloj, iba a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase si no se apuraba.

— Tengo otra clase en un rato.

Seguía en medio de los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Por alguna razón no la dejaba salir de ese hueco abrasador y lleno de fuego. Aspiraba ese perfume tan delicioso, tenerlo tan cerca iba a dejar un poco de su aroma en su propia ropa, eso la haría recordarlo el resto del día.

— Yo también, tengo clase en el siguiente segmento. ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche? — pregunto.

— Tengo tareas. Además que tengo que comenzar un ensayo para una de mis clases. El profesor es bien estricto. — dijo con una risita.

Sesshoumaru dejó salir una risa corta. Era una chica muy inocente y original. Por alguna forma esa actitud de Rin la encontraba atrayente.

— Está bien. Pasado mañana no hagas planes. Te llamare luego para notificarte la hora. — respondió, dándole un beso pequeño en los labios.

Se irguió, dejando a Rin libre de sus brazos. Acomodó su camisa, su pantalón y amarró su cinturón; arregló su corbata y el cabello.

Rin asintió con pena. Terminó de arreglarse y recogió su mochila; divisó a su maestro regresar a su escritorio y sentarse en su silla de dictador. Se acercó hacia él, para observarlo en su hábitat natural.

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada para observarla.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó.

Rin negó con su cabeza, se acercó y dejó caer un beso apretado en contra de los labios de Sesshoumaru.

— Nos vemos luego, Profesor Taisho. — respondió, dando media vuelta y despedirse de él con un gesto mientras abría la puerta del aula.

Sesshoumaru solo negó con su cabeza, quería mantener su rostro serio y enojado, pero sentía que Rin lo obligaba a sonreír, aunque no fueran tan grandes, eran sonrisas pequeñas y austeras. Algo en su ser le decía, que esa niña iba a convertirse en su perdición.

Continuará...


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola gentesita linda! Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido vida xD! Pero aqui esta! OMG capitulo 6! Si me costó horrible idear el chap 6, pero bueno, siento que complaceré a varios lectores con este capitulo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Y espero que les guste. Espero no tardarme mucho para el siguiente! Dejen sus reviews y un abrazo psicologico a todos! Saluditos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Estaba abrumada. Su cabeza se encontraba llena de pensamientos de los ratos fogosos que había pasado con su maestro en estos últimos días. Trataba de concentrarse para hacer sus tareas, pero su mente le hacía jugarretas, desconcentrándola.

Tenía tanta tarea acumulada por culpa de andar perdiendo el tiempo con su maestro favorito. Además, tenía que comenzar a buscar información para su trabajo de comprensión literaria, ser la amante del profesor no le confiaba que iba a pasar la clase sin hacer sus tareas.

Su escritorio era demasiado pequeño para tanto libro que tenia sobre él. Su compañera de cuarto se había ido a cenar con su novio, dejándola a ella a solas con sus libros.

Suspiró nuevamente, cada vez que tomaba su bolígrafo y ojeaba su cuaderno de apuntes para comenzar sus tareas, su concentración se distorsionaba. Sentía una necesidad de ser seducida, necesitaba sentir a su maestro cerca de ella. Tal vez de esa manera podría concentrarse de una mejor manera.

Había logrado hacer sus tareas de a pedazos, pero faltaban algunas cosas por terminar. Observo el reloj, eran algunos minutos después de las nueve. Estiro los brazos para quitarse el estrés. Observó su celular… lo había dejado en silencio mientras trataba de concentrarse, cuando aparecieron un par de mensajes de su compañera de cuarto.

"Llegaré algo tarde, asegura la puerta, hoy cargué mis llaves."

— Sango… ¿En qué andas? — se preguntó a ella misma.

Antes de soltar su celular, otro mensaje apareció en su pantalla. No era de Sango, sino de Sesshoumaru. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras lo abría.

— ¿Cómo vas con las tareas?

Rin sonrió. Le calmaba saber que no era la única que no podía mantenerse concentrada, las palabras que escribía para responderle salían desde su cuerpo y no de su mente.

— Me ha costado concentrarme, pero me falta poco. — escribió y apretó la tecla enviar.

Sostenía ansiosa el celular, esperando la respuesta de su profesor, luego de un rato recibió la tan anhelada respuesta.

— Yo he tenido problema manteniendo la concentración también.

Sonreía. Parecía una tonta sonriendo frente a su celular, pero qué más daba. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Su celular volvió a sonar anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

— ¿Estás sola en tu habitación?

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco. Probablemente quería que tuvieran una charla caliente por el celular, la cual comenzaba a calentarle la entrepierna. Escuchar su voz por el auricular, diciendo cosas sucias tendría que ser demasiado para no mantener la cordura. Escribió una respuesta pequeña esperando que su maestro le respondiera más rápido aun.

— Si. — escribió y apretó enviar.

Comenzó a cerrar todos sus cuadernos y libros. Obviamente no iba a seguir estudiando si su maestro hablaba con ella y se ponían candentes. Su celular comenzó a cantar ruidosamente, lo levantó para observar que su maestro favorito la llamaba. Contestó la llamada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Hola? — pregunto algo apenada.

— Ábreme. — respondió la voz al otro lado.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto nuevamente.

— Que me abras. — volvió a decir. Alguien comenzaba a tocar la puerta apresuradamente.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó, antes de correr hasta la puerta y sacarle el seguro.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una silueta conocida. Por todos los cielos, su maestro estaba parado en el marco con su teléfono pegado al oído. Se apresuró a entrar y cerró detrás de él.

El corazón de Rin palpitaba fuertemente, tenía a su amante en su habitación por primera vez. Observo a su alrededor, las habitaciones de la universidad no eran muy grandes, además de que habían dos mujeres viviendo en ese espacio tan pequeño, el caos trataba de apoderarse en gran manera.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza, vestía informalmente. Un jeans a medida, una camiseta color negro que acentuaba su figura demasiado bien. Su cabellera como siempre bien peinada, con algunos cabellos sueltos en su rostro. Con solo observarlo, Rin sentía demasiadas sensaciones.

Sesshoumaru la observó, estaba con su pijama puesta, unos pantalones largos y una camisa de a botones con el mismo patrón de tela; pequeñas florecitas sobre un fondo rojo, admitía que se veía juguetona con sus pijamas combinadas. Se acercó a ella para besarla con fuerza. Algo en su interior deseaba besarla tanto, que no sabía a qué hora había buscado la habitación de su alumna en el sistema y correr hacia la universidad para encontrarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Rin. Trataba de hablar, pero la boca de Sesshoumaru le impedía mascullar palabra.

— ¿Tu compañera de habitación?

— Dijo que iba a llegar algo tarde, pero dime, que haces aquí. Si te encuentran ambos tendremos demasiados problemas.

Rin sentía las manos de su profesor apretar sus nalgas. La tenía entre su hermoso cuerpo y la pared. La hombría erecta dentro de los pantalones de Sesshoumaru estaba rozando su muslos, si seguía apretándola sobre su pijamas, podría acabar sin ni siquiera poseerla.

— En realidad que no pensé las cosas. Cuando supe qué diablos estaba haciendo, estaba al otro lado de tu puerta.

— Si alguien nos escucha o si Sango nos encuentra, estaremos en grandes problemas. — replicó, tratando de pensar coherentemente, pero no podía. Su profesor estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza.

La empujó con más fuerza en contra de la pared. Metió su mano por debajo de su camisa para sentirle los senos descubiertos, apretujó el derecho con la mano mientras deshacía su boca en contra de la de ella. Su alumna tenía un sabor peculiar, muy adictivo. Desocupó su boca para verla a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su respiración agitada. Adoraba verla en ese estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

La acerco a su cuerpo, le dió media vuelta para acercar su espalda a su pecho, volvió a meter ambas manos por debajo de su pijamas para acariciarle los senos y apretujar sus pezones. Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Rin, estaba en un estado de éxtasis solamente con las manos de su profesor.

— Inclínate hacia en frente.

Rin obedeció a su profesor. Sesshoumaru la acerco a su cama e inclino más todavía a Rin para que se sostuviera con las manos sobre el bordillo. Sesshoumaru bajó lentamente los pantalones de Rin, sus manos tocaban cada centímetro de su piel que se iba descubriendo.

Los jadeos de Rin comenzaban a ser más notorios. Se sentía tan vulnerable, las mejillas se sentían bastante calientes y el nerviosismo de ver su profesor tocarla sin descaro la estaba volviendo loca.

Sesshoumaru enredó los pantalones en los tobillos de Rin, y sus manos comenzaron a ascender nuevamente por todo el largo de sus muslos. Esa chiquilla era naturalmente hermosa y eso le encantaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Rin? — preguntó, susurrando en su oído. Su mano había encontrado el hueco entre sus piernas y masajeaban deliberadamente su erguido e hinchado clítoris.

— Siento que muero. — jadeo, mientras trataba de sostenerse sobre su cama, mientras sentía las miles de sensaciones en medio de sus piernas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió para si. Estaba más que lista para recibirlo. Desabotono su pantalón, saco el preservativo de su bolsillo para ponerlo sobre su pene erecto. Deseaba tanto poseerla que el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Rin trataba de mantener la cordura, pero sabía que con la primera estrujada era posible que acabara, estaba excitada a su máximo límite.

Sintió la primera embestida de su profesor dentro de su cuerpo, la carga eléctrica le llego a todos los lugares de su cuerpo. Un gemido se ahogo en su almohada, mientras trataba de no gritar y que sus vecinas de habitación escuchara que estaba teniendo un encuentro sexual y peor que con su profesor.

La siguiente estrujada vino con mucha más fuerza, sentía las manos de su profesor apretando sus caderas, mientras la movía hacia enfrente y hacia atrás con furia. Los pantalones arremangados no la dejaban moverse mucho, aunque quisiese, estaba a merced de su profesor.

Sentirlo dentro de ella era demasiado para soportar por mucho tiempo, las estrujadas venían con más violencia, esa violencia dulce que era perfecta para su cuerpo. Aunque lo negara, sabía que ella y su profesor parecían encajar de una manera muy perfecta.

Sintió su celular sonar, logro abrir los ojos para observar en la pantalla un mensaje de su compañera. "Voy en camino, llego en unos 15 minutos, por si sigues despierta."

— ¡Maldición! — exclamo.

— ¿Ya te vienes? — preguntó Sesshoumaru, sin dejar de entrar y salir de su linda alumna.

— Mi compañera dice que viene en camino. ¡Ah! — exclamo, antes de caer sobre su cama. Las estrujadas estaban siendo más groseras e intensas.

— Pues será mejor que nos apuremos. — jadeo, mientras levantaba a Rin de la cama para posicionarla en la pared.

Quitó sus pantalones para abrirla por completo, volvió a penetrarla, levantando la pierna de su alumna para mejor acceso. Sus labios sellaban la boca jadeante de Rin, y sintió el orgasmo de ella alrededor de su pene, obligándolo a correrse junto a ella.

Le tomo un minuto volver a sus cabales, se sentó sobre la cama, con Rin sobre él. Aun se hallaban agitados, pero todo el stress que llevaba sobre sus hombros se habían ido junto a su orgasmo.

— Te estás convirtiendo en mi droga personal.

Sesshoumaru había hundido su rostro en medio de los senos de su alumna, odiaba decir esas cosas, pero no podía negarlo. Rin era alguien con quien se sentía bien y alguien que no lo buscada solo por dinero, por apariencias o solo por pasar una maldita clase. Ella era diferente, un diamante en bruto.

— Me apenas. — pudo susurrar la chica. Esas palabras le habían calado el cuerpo. Nunca nadie había comentado algo parecido a ella, ni mucho menos un tipazo del nivel de su profesor.

— Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y no quiero encontrarme con tu compañera en el pasillo.

Bajó a Rin a su cama. Se abotono el pantalón y arregló su ropa. Le dio un beso a Rin en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama.

— Nos vemos en clase mañana. Que descanses.

— ¿Sesshoumaru? — preguntó antes de que abriera la puerta.

— Dime.

— Verte hoy era lo que me hacía falta. — replico, mientras desviaba su vista hacia el suelo.

Sesshoumaru se acerco nuevamente a ella, para levantar su rostro y besar sus labios con ternura.

— Somos un caso preciosa. Buenas noches. — replico entre una risa sarcástica.

Abrió la puerta y salió después de echar un vistazo hacia el pasillo y salir casi en puntillas.

Rin volvió a ponerse sus pijamas y arreglo un poco la habitación. Antes de que Sango llegara y la encontrara hecha un estruendo.

La puerta sonó y su compañera se asomo por detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Sigues despierta Rin? — pregunto.

— Si Sango, entra. Hace un rato terminé mis tareas. Así que ya estoy acomodando todo para poderme irme a dormir.

— ¡Que día! Estoy cansada a más no poder. — exclamo Sango antes de tirarse sobre su cama.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— ¡Súper! Aunque mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas más. Y de paso tengo que buscar toda la información de traslados, demonios no tendré una hora de descanso.

— ¿Traslado? Sango, ¿te cambias de universidad? — pregunto Rin algo preocupada.

— Es cierto Rin, no te he contado. Mi hermano menor se traslada para esta universidad. Así que mañana viene a hacer todo el papeleo.

— Oh, ya veo.

— Mañana lo conocerás, es unos años mayor que tú, así que creo que se podrían llevar bien. Es más, si no te sale con tu amante, Kohaku puede ser tu novio. — dijo en una risita.

— ¡Sango! No digas tonteras. — exclamo Rin con las mejillas rojas.

— Es una opción. — dijo mientras buscaba su pijamas para cambiarse.

Rin se sentía apenada. Sango podría ser una persona muy decidida. Cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza no había nadie que podría quitársela de encima. Emparejarla con su hermano, sinceramente su compañera de cuarto tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar tonteras. Aunque quisiera, no podría… su mente, su cuerpo y probablemente su corazón también, ya tenía dueño.

Continuará...


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos! Como estan? Les mando el capitulo 7 con mucho tiempo de tardanza, pero mi pc fallecio llevandose con ella todos mis apuntes para fics. xD Asi que entre en depresion, mientras intentaba salvar todo. Pude salvar algunas cosas pero tuve que empezar nuevamente el capitulo 7. Espero poder subir el capitulo 8 con menos tiempo entre capitulos, lo siento mucho. Pero les prometo que el fic seguira y no lo voy a dejar botado a medias. Nunca he dejado a medias un fic, y este no sera el primero. Asi que sin mas que escribir, espero disfruten el capitulo 7. Un abrazo psicologico a todos. :D **

**Pst. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son mis impulsadores para seguir adelante. Gracias totales! =3**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Había dormido tan bien. Su cuerpo se sentía anestesiado, lleno de fuerza y descansado. Tener sexo antes de dormir era una excelente manera de tomarse un relajante muscular para dormir mejor. Además que su cabeza se encontraba inundada de imágenes de su profesor favorito besándola y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Aunque no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse en cama para recordar los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior, sabía que el resto del día iba a tener a su maestro revoloteando en sus pensamientos.

Tenía clase a una hora más tarde, así que le daba algo de tiempo para arreglarse con tranquilidad. Su compañera de habitación ya se había ido, le había dejado una nota anunciándole que tendría tiempo para que pudiesen almorzar juntas. No le parecía mala idea. Desde que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su amante, ya no salía tanto como deseara con su amiga Sango.

Le envió un mensaje de texto acordando la hora y el lugar para ir a almorzar. Un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de la universidad era uno de sus lugares favoritos para comer, la comida era deliciosa, el ambiente muy cómodo y los precios eran de acorde al presupuesto de un estudiante con poca mesada.

Volvió a revisar el mensaje que le había entrado un rato atrás anunciando que la clase de su profesor favorito había sido cambiada de hora por reunión docente. Ese aviso le había caído como agua del cielo para poder acomodar su rutina matutina con más calma.

Volvió a poner el teléfono al lado de ella, mientras volvía a contemplar el cielo raso de la habitación por un momento más, antes de levantarse. Nuevamente su celular volvió a revolverse a su lado, unas palabras escritas en la pantalla hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Sesshoumaru le había mandado un mensaje. Lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo para leerlo.

— ¿Tendrás tiempo en el almuerzo para que vayamos a comer?

Rin maldijo el mensaje de su profesor, hace dos segundos había hecho planes con su amiga, y dejarla varada por salir con él, sabía que Sango no se lo iba a dejar pasar muy sencillamente.

— Ya hice planes con mi compañera de cuarto. Lo siento mucho. ¿Cenamos juntos? — escribió antes de apretar el botón de enviar.

Se levanto de su cama para escoger la ropa que vestiría el día de hoy. Lo mismo de siempre. Sus jeans, una polera y sus tenis cómodos. Al final de su pequeño closet se encontraba colgado el vestido largo que Sesshoumaru le había comprado unas semanas atrás, y pensó cuando sería un buen momento para modelárselo a su maestro. Un escalofrío de pena y alegría recorrió su espina dorsal.

Otro mensaje cayó a su celular, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Oh ya veo. ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que salen a almorzar? — pregunto.

Rin sonrió, le gustaba que Sesshoumaru se interesara por ella. Las nimiedades del día diario eran importantes para él. De cierta forma se sentía querida, o por lo menos se sentía acompañada.

— Ninguna. Tenía tiempos de no salir a almorzar con ella. Casi no nos vemos, solo un rato antes de dormir. ¡Oh! Creo que su hermano viene hoy a ver el campus, probablemente quiere que lo conozca. — volvió a apretar enviar y termino de buscar sus cosas para irse a dar su ducha mañanera.

Al regreso, su celular brincaba con muchas luces anunciando que tenía otro mensaje pendiente por leer.

— Entiendo. ¿Dónde irán a almorzar? — preguntó a secas.

— Restaurante Italiano que queda en la 14ava. Avenida. La comida es deliciosa, recuérdame de llevarte algún día a comer ahí. — respondió, antes de vestirse.

— Está bien. Sigo en reunión, nos vemos en hora clase. Un beso. — respondió, casi al instante.

Rin sonrió para sí. No sabía qué pensar. Pareciera que su profesor se encontraba algo celoso por el hecho que podría ir a comer con otro hombre. Solo había hecho una suposición, no sabía si Sango en realidad llevaría a su hermano al almuerzo. Tal vez le había dejado ir ese comentario para ver algún tipo de reacción de parte de él, pero jamás pensó que se mostrara a ella con rastros de celos.

Al final del día, solamente eran amantes, tal vez ni siquiera eso. Eran dos personas que les gustaba la compañía mutua y tener encuentros íntimos en varias de las ocasiones si no en todas.

Salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la universidad. Su boca dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que sabía que vería a su profesor favorito.

Algunas de sus compañeras estaban frente a la clase exponiendo su trabajo sobre el novedoso y amoroso libro de Romeo y Julieta. Se les notaba el nerviosismo a flor de piel mientras exponían y observaban a su profesor observarles tan detenidamente.

Aunque quisieran, para él eran nada más que unas simples estudiantes de su clase. Su objetivo era observar sin ser descubierto a su estudiante favorita que se encontraba sentada en el medio de su aula de clase.

Rin había comenzado a manejar mejor su nerviosismo frente a Sesshoumaru, ya no se sentía intimidada por su atractivo y de esta manera podía asistir a clase sin sentir que los nervios se apoderasen de ella.

Sabía perfectamente que sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, ella iba a ser el centro de atención de su profesor de comprensión literaria. Un pequeño escalofrío paso por su espalda. Observó el reloj, si la clase terminaba alrededor de media hora, podría llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo con Sango.

Las alumnas estaban terminando de exponer sobre el tema que habían encontrado en el libro de Romeo y Julieta. Su tema en particular estaba centrado en los sentimientos que demostraban los dos amantes en el libro. Le hacía falta un par de conclusiones para terminar su trabajo, el cual tenía que presentar en dos días.

— Para la próxima clase tendremos a los otros cuatro exponentes. Aprendan de los errores monumentales de sus compañeras de clase que expusieron hoy. Estudien mejor las bases y expliquen con mayor detenimiento, no quiero trabajos a medias. — replico, enviando a sus estudiantes nuevamente a su asiento.

Un cuchicheo se paseó por toda la clase, era evidente que al profesor Taisho ser hermoso no le valía para salvarse del odio popular de sus estudiantes. Algunas de las estudiantes aun suspiraban, pero con mas desdén que enamoramiento. Sentían como su pequeña burbuja de fantasía era explotada por el mal genio y caras malas del adonis frente a ellas.

— Eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase. — concluyó, arreglándose su corbata.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a acomodar sus pertenencias para salir de la clase. Rin lo hacía más despacio, sin mucho esfuerzo. Esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros lo hicieran lo más rápido posible para que ella pudiese quedarse unos minutos a solas con su profesor.

El último grupo de estudiantes se paseó por enfrente del escritorio de Sesshoumaru. Era evidente que habían sentido la presión de la asignación que se les venía encima. Espero un par de minutos más para poder quedarse a solas con él, pero se veía difícil. Si no se apuraba, sabía que no iba a poder llegar a su almuerzo con Sango.

Observó a Sesshoumaru, mientras veía a su alrededor si había alguien que la podría ver. Sin moros en la costa, le hizo señas a su profesor para decirle que revisara su celular después de terminar con los alumnos. Le envió un saludo con la mano y le guiño el ojo sonriendo tontamente.

Observaba como la expresión de Sesshoumaru no cambiaba, mientras sus ojos se centraban en ella. Se despidió antes de salir del aula de clase.

Envió rápido un mensaje de texto avisándole que no podría esperarlo ya que aun tenia vigente el compromiso con su compañera Sango.

Tomó el bus para llegar mas rápido al restaurante. Observo nuevamente la hora en su celular, solo tenía unos diez minutos de retraso.

El restaurante Italiano era viejo, pero aun se mantenía en muy buena forma. Llevaba más de veinte años en el mismo lugar y no perdía mejora. Entro por las puertas, percibiendo el aroma a pan horneado y a pizza. Adoraba ese aroma combinado con el ambiente familiar del lugar. Era un autentico restaurante Italiano, con los cuadros de pastas, fotos viejas y escenarios de Italia vieja y nueva.

Se detuvo un momento en la entrada para buscar a Sango. El lugar estaba repleto. A la distancia una mano se sacudía con fuerza sacando a Rin de su trance y encontrar a su amiga saludándola con una gran sonrisa.

Devolvió el saludo mientras caminaba donde ella se encontraba.

— ¡Sango! Disculpa la tardanza, mi clase de comprensión literaria se tardó más de lo debido. — comento, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

— No importa. Estuve entretenida por mientras.

— ¿Hablando con el novio? — pregunto entre risitas.

— ¿Miroku? No, como crees. Ese ahorita está ocupado con sus últimas clases. Hoy si que no se ha dignado ni en mandarme un texto en el teléfono. — respondió, observando la pantalla de su celular para confirmar sus palabras.

— Ya veo.

— Estuve entretenida poniéndome al corriente con mi hermano. Fué al baño, así que ya lo conocerás. — comento, mientras levantaba las cejas con alegría.

Rin la observaba. Esa expresión la conocía demasiado. Sango comenzaba a marchar algún tipo de plan el cual desconocía, pero no le agradaba en nada lo que podría pasar por su cabeza.

— Vaya, vaya. Creo que no exageraste cuando dijiste que era una chica muy linda.

Una voz saco a Rin de sus pensamientos. Un chico alto y esbelto se encontraba parado frente a ella. Su cabello algo largo, amarrado en una coleta, unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de botones con las mangas arremangadas. Era un total bohemio moderno y el look le quedaba excelente.

— ¡Kohaku! Te presento a Rin, mi compañera de habitación. — exclamo, mientras lo obligaba a sentarse junto a ella.

— Mucho gusto Rin. — dijo, mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica al otro lado de la mesa.

— Ah, sí. Mucho gusto Kohaku. — respondió, algo apenada.

No estaba acostumbrada a estar entre chicos tan lindos. Sesshoumaru la dejaba sin aliento, pero Kohaku era guapo a su propia manera.

Extendió su mano para estrechar la de Kohaku. Recibió un fuerte apretón mientras sentía la otra mano del chico sobre la de ella, acariciándola levemente.

— ¡Oh! Que manos más suaves tienes Rin. En realidad que eres muy linda en muchos aspectos. — dijo mientras sonreía.

Rin retiró su mano con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¡Kohaku! Compórtate eh. No pongas nerviosa a Rin.

— Está bien hermana, como quieras.

Rin volvió a sonreír. Sentía sus mejillas rojas y calientes.

— ¿Cómo te fue en clase Rin? — pregunto Sango mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

— Eh, si. Bien. Mas tareas, eso es todo. Tengo que terminar un ensayo sobre el libro de Romeo y Julieta. — respondió, observando de reojo a un Kohaku viéndola firmemente.

— Estudias Literatura, ¿No es así? — pregunto Kohaku.

— Si. Estamos evaluando el libro de Shakespeare en estos momentos en la clase de comprensión literaria. — respondió, observando la mesa. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía nerviosa alrededor de Kohaku.

— Ese libro es interesante. Un amor prohibido, lleno de cosas inesperadas, muerte, romance, familia, odio. Ese libro tiene de todo. — replico Kohaku observando a Rin. La encontraba interesante, como una pequeña flor necesitada de mimos y cariño para que floreciera. Era muy linda. No era como las demás mujeres que había tenido algún tipo de relación, pero algo en ella le atraía enormemente, desde que la observó sentada en su silla.

— ¿Lo has leído? — pregunto intrigada Rin.

— Si. Encuentro la lectura algo relajante. Tengo una pequeña colección de primeras ediciones en mi poder, cuando quieras, solo tienes que decirme y con gusto te los muestro. — Comento, mientras se acercaba a ella para observar sus reacciones corporales.

Rin sonrió, evadiendo la Mirada penetrante de Kohaku.

— ¡Kohaku! Deja respirar a Rin. — regañó Sango mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Kohaku.

La mirada de Sango volvió a ver a Rin, pero su mirada vio un poco detrás de ella.

— Oye Rin. ¿Ese no es tu profesor de Comprensión Literaria? — pregunto, observando el adonis que entraba al establecimiento y que caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser su dirección.

— ¡¿Qué?! — replico exaltada, mientras volteaba su cuerpo para observar a Sesshoumaru caminando hacia su dirección.

— Maldición. ¿Qué mierda esta haciendo aquí? — pensó, mientras sentía que el color se escapaba de sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru camino con su vista en todos lados, Rin admitía que sabia como disimular muy bien. Su mirada por alguna extraña razón se encontró con la de ella.

— Oh, Señorita Kogawa. Me parecía conocida cuando entre al restaurante. — comento, mientras observaba a una mesa en silencio y a dos mujeres casi en éxtasis.

— Profesor Taisho, que tal. — pudo mascullar Rin, mientras observaba de reojo a Sango y Kohaku.

— Muy bien. Esperando encontrar un espacio donde almorzar, pero encuentro que será imposible, el lugar está lleno, creo que no tendré otra opción que buscar otro restaurante. — dijo, fingiendo ver a sus alrededores con su misma mirada seria y aterradora.

— ¡Profesor! ¿Por qué no se nos une? Igual tenemos una silla vacía, por favor siéntese con nosotros. — exclamo Sango sonriente de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Sango! — exclamo Rin algo apenada.

— Si no es mucha la molestia. — dijo, mientras tomaba la silla y se sentaba junto a una Rin temblorosa y nerviosa.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con algo de malicia en sus ojos. En efecto que su hora de almuerzo se había puesto interesante.

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola mi gente bella. Lo sé, no tengo perdón de parte de ustedes, sé que ha pasado una eternidad pero al final me encuentro dejandoles el capitulo 8. DIOS... me costó bastante inspirarme, pero ahí va la cosa. jajaja Espero que les guste este capitulo, el 9 ya esta en elaboración, así que esperenlo pronto, ya que va a estar muchísimo mejor que este capitulo relleno xD! Sorry! Pero era necesario! jajaja**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y espero que me dejen sus reviews para este. Un abrazote y se cuidan! **

**Love ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

— ¿Le gusta la comida italiana, profesor? — pregunto Sango, quebrando el hielo que se había formado en la atmosfera.

Rin había estrellado su mirada en su amiga Sango. ¿Qué demonios pensaba en invitar a su profesor a la mesa? No sabía cómo comportarse, su corazón latía aceleradamente, se sentía nerviosa, sudaba ligeramente y su entrepierna estaba excitada. Con solo saber que estaba a su lado, su cuerpo lo reconocía como su dueño soberano.

— No dudo que el paladar pide pasta italiana de vez en cuando. — respondió, observando a la camarera que lo observaba extasiada. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que se le acercara.

— ¿Qué tal estamos el día de hoy? ¿Qué les apetece pedir para comenzar? — pregunto una mesera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cadera se contorneaba cada vez que Sesshoumaru volvía a verla.

Sango y Kohaku estaban perplejos, tenían más de media hora de estar sentados sin siquiera ser vistos por alguno de los meseros, y vino ese hombre tan despampanante y en menos de cinco minutos ya había acaparado a la mesera más cercana.

Sinceramente que su belleza era impactante. Rin estaba más acostumbrada a esas reacciones por parte de las féminas que rodeaban a Sesshoumaru, y recordó cuando este le dijo que no tenía porque sentirse mal ya que él estaba interesada en ella nada más.

— Una botella de vino, el mejor de la casa. ¿Beben vino? — preguntó a sus acompañantes de mesa.

Todos asintieron con asombro.

— Profesor Taisho… — murmuro Rin, pero este la corto de entrada.

— No se preocupen, hoy invito yo. Siéntanse libre de pedir lo que quieran. — replico, mientras recibía el menú de la mesera.

— Oh muchísimas gracias Profesor. Por cierto, permítame presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Sango y él es mi hermano Kohaku. Soy la compañera de dormitorio de Rin. — replico, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

— Es un gusto. — respondió secamente. Al final del día, no agradaba hablar mucho.

— Por cierto, Profesor… su clase se ve muy interesante. Lástima que derecho no cursa esa rama. — dijo Sango, mientras sonreía. Trataba que la atmosfera de nervios se disipara de la mesa.

— La literatura no debería de encajonarse en una sola carrera, si usted lo desea, leer es un muy buen habito para tener. — respondió, mientras pedía un plato de espaguetis a la carbonara.

— ¿Qué pedirá usted señorita Rin? — pregunto volteándola a ver.

— Los espaguetis suenan bien, pediré lo mismo. — respondió, esta vez viendo a la mesera.

— Concuerdo con usted profesor, la literatura es algo que debería de ser necesario en esta sociedad. — respondió Kohaku, pidiendo otro plato de pasta mientras regresaba su mirada donde Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Estudia algo en particular? — pregunto Sesshoumaru, observándolo detenidamente.

— Estuve estudiando Filosofía Socrática, y quiero sacar una carrera en literatura clásica. Es probable que termine en alguna de sus clases.

Sesshoumaru lo ojeó. Sería interesante saber si ese puberto sabía algo de literatura clásica.

— Por cierto Rin, dijiste que tienes una tarea de Romeo y Julieta, puedo ayudarte si quieres. Lo conozco muy bien, se habla mucho de él en filosofía. — replico, mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia Rin.

— ¿En Filosofía? — pregunto Rin frunciendo el ceño.

¿Cómo era posible que se viera Romeo y Julieta en Filosofía Socrática?

— ¡Claro! Recuerda que la política está muy bien conectada con la filosofía. Romeo y Julieta, aparte de ser una historia de amor y tragedia, se habla mucho sobre las clases sociales, los niveles de cultura, pobreza y riqueza y todo ello viene del conocimiento de las personas involucradas.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja, era probable que ese niño si sabría lo que estaba hablando, además que esperaba con ganas la respuesta de su querida alumna al respecto.

Rin sintió como los vellos del cuello se levantaron, sabia que con mucho disimulo su profesor favorito esperaba qué respuesta le iba a dar a Kohaku.

— Gracias, pero, creo que es un trabajo individual… — titubeo mientras ojeaba a Sesshoumaru.

De cierta forma, Sesshoumaru se sentía orgullosa de ella.

— No creo que al profesor le moleste que te ayuden un poquito, ¿No es así, profesor Taisho? — pregunto Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Si usted lo desea, algún aporte hacia su tarea no está de mas. — respondió, tomando su copa y beber un sorbo del vino tinto.

— ¡Así que está resuelto! Mañana podre verte un rato, así que buscare algo del material para tu informe. — replico Kohaku.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría, en cierta forma, por un momento le encantaba la idea de conocer más de Rin, y si ambos tenían un tema en común como la literatura, bienvenida era la idea de pasar un rato a gusto con ella, deliberando alguna novela trágica romántica.

Sesshoumaru por otra parte estaba comenzando a sentir celos, no quería saber que su alumna estaba con otro hombre que no fuera el. Y para males, con un tipo tan directo y sonriente como Kohaku.

Las pláticas estaban lideradas por Sango y Kohaku. Las respuestas llegaban casi a rastras de Rin y de su profesor. La comida llego y todos la disfrutaron. En efecto la pasta en ese rinconcito de restaurante era deliciosa, el ambiente era muy acogedor y el vino estaba muy bueno. Sesshoumaru pensaba repetidamente en regresar, pero esta vez solo con su querida alumna.

Una canción de pop actual irrumpió el silencio en la mesa, era el celular de Sango que cantaba a más no poder.

— ¿Aló? ¿Mama? ¡Hola! ¿Ya llegaron? Si aquí está conmigo, en unos momentos terminamos de almorzar, así que podemos vernos en una media hora.

Sango colgó, mientras observaba a Rin y a Kohaku. Quería que intercambiaran mas palabras, pero iba a ser imposible, sus padres habían llegado a la ciudad para verlos un rato, aprovechando que ambos hermanos se encontraba juntos.

— Lamento dejarlos de esta manera, pero nuestros padres vinieron a vernos por unos días, así que tendremos que seguir con este almuerzo ameno en otra ocasión. — respondió, mientras terminaba su copa de vino y observaba a Kohaku hacer lo mismo.

— No es ningún problema, un gusto conocerlos. — respondió Sesshoumaru con un tono serio y cortante.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación Profesor. Para la próxima, pagaremos Rin y yo. — comento, mientras sonreía a su amiga.

— Rin, te veo luego linda. — susurro Kohaku, mientras se acercaba a ella, tomaba su mano y plantaba un pequeño beso sobre ella.

— ¡Kohaku! Deja a Rin en paz. — replico su hermana mientras jaloneaba a su hermano por su camisa.

— Discúlpame por ser un poco anticuado... Profesor, un gusto. Nos vemos. — dijo, mientras los observaba con cierto aprecio a la chiquilla a la par del magnate con cara de asesino en serie.

Ambos salieron del restaurante con un poco de apuro, dejando a Sesshoumaru con su alumna solos en la mesa.

— ¿Un anticuado? Puberto. — replico mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

Rin dejo salir una risita, no sabía si Sesshoumaru estaba siendo celoso o había odiado la idea de que alguien besara su mano, igual en cualquiera de las dos, se sentía feliz de saber que podía ver esa reacción de parte de su profesor.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Sesshoumaru.

— No pude zafarme de la ayuda de Kohaku. — respondió bajando la voz. No quería aceptar el hecho que Sesshoumaru iba a estar incomodo pensando que iba a pasar tiempo con el chico socrático.

— No importa. — respondió. Su mano buscó el muslo de Rin por debajo de la mesa. Acaricio la superficie de su jean, mientras su alumna daba pequeños saltitos cuando sentía que la mano subía hacia su entrepierna.

— Profesor. — suplicó.

— Tenía ganas de tocarte. Esa fue la única razón por la que me encontré parado en la puerta del restaurante. Disculpa mi intromisión. — respondió, esta vez acariciando levemente la entrepierna de Rin.

— No importa. Me gustó verlo en mi hora del almuerzo. — respondió, mientras trataba de ocultar la mano de su profesor sobre su entrepierna con sus propias manos.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? — pregunto, mientras se servía otro poco de vino.

— Tengo el resto del día libre. — respondió.

Sesshoumaru levantó la mano hacia la mesera, que se apuró a estar en menos de tres segundos a la par de ese hombre tan hermoso.

— La cuenta por favor. — le dijo, antes de que siquiera hablara.

Ambos salieron del restaurante, manteniendo una cierta distancia. No deseaban que nadie viera alguna extraña muestra de cariño. Había varios alumnos y muchas mujeres observaban casi babeando a ese profesor. Rin seguía sin saber cómo era que un hombre como Sesshoumaru se había fijado en alguien tan normal como ella.

Caminaron hacia el auto de Sesshoumaru, había quedado en un parqueo a una cuadra, así que se sentía más a gusto de saber que podía llevar a Rin sin que nadie pudiera hablar al respecto.

Le abrió la puerta como un buen caballero y cerro después de ella. Se apresuro a entrar al auto y cerro después de él.

— Gracias por invitarnos al almuerzo. — susurro Rin. Sabía que quería decir otras palabras de agradecimiento, por soportar el mal trago de Kohaku y aguantar a su mejor amiga en sus momentos de Cupido. Pero no pudo, ya que Sesshoumaru había sellado sus labios con los suyos.

Un beso profundo y pesado estaba ahogándose en sus labios. Esa boca sabía como obligar a Rin a gemir de placer y desear mas. Sabia a vino tinto combinado con su propio sabor, era adictivo.

Soltó a Rin por un momento, pero sus manos aun mantenían el rostro de Rin cerca del suyo.

— Quería besarte desde que te vi. Y el vino no hizo nada más que empeorar mi valentía a hacerlo. — susurro, solo para que ella, su hermosa estudiante lo escuchase.

— Sesshoumaru. — susurro, mientras posaba un beso mas pequeño sobre sus labios.

— Maldición, vámonos de aquí. Quiero cogerte, ahora. — respondió, mientras encendía su auto y se encaminaba hacia su apartamento.

El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco, esas palabras la calaban por dentro, saber que con solo escucharlo decir algo así, se ruborizaba y su excitación crecía. Aunque algo estaba cambiando, era posible que deseara algo más que puro sexo con su profesor, estaba entrando a terreno desconocido y por un momento algo se disparó en su mente, estaba comenzando a sentir más que deseo por su profesor de literatura.

Continuará...


End file.
